Soul Phrase I
by YuMi Project
Summary: Dalam perjalanan, Ulrika dkk sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mencari bahan, tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu yg misterius, apakah itu? Pairing Raze x Ulrika, miss typo dikit. Don' like Don't Read, UPDATE CHAPTER 10, complete!
1. The Incantation

**A/N** : Hai, saya Yuuki Seikatsu, salah satu author dari YuMi Project. Di sini tidak ada campur tangan dengan Kagami Hoshina (soalnya dia aja gak ngerti jalan cerita ff ini dan gak ngerti Mana Khemia :P). Mana Khemia 2: Fall Of Alchemy itu dari NIS America dan GUST. Maaf jika nama judulnya tidak cocok dengan ff-nya. Kalau _Italic_ itu berarti pikiran chara, Undeline berarti mereka lagi bisik-bisik.

Di Al-Revis Academy, dimana hari sebelum sebelum sebelum sebelum sebelum hari granduation, di workshop yang bersih dan kelihatan kaaaaaayaaaaaa baaaangeeeet (halah, lebay amat). Terlihat laki-laki berambut biru dan bermata biru sedang menatap langit yang biru (ngomongin yang biru melulu!) dia adalah Razeluxe Meitzen atau sering dipanggil Raze.

B.G.M : Cinderella Honeymoon (Tsunderella Honeymoon)

Raze : "*sigh*"

Whim : "Tuan Raze, anda kenapa?"

Raze : "Ah, nggak, lagi enggak enak badan,"

Yun : "Kalau begitu,

Puniyo : "Puni, punini,"

Puni Jiro : "Kata Puniyo, jalan-jalan sedikit akan menenangkan diri,"

Raze : "Ya, terima kasih atas sarannya,"

Et : "Eh, mau sendirian?"

Raze : "Iya, emang kenapa?"

Lily : "Enggak, gak apa-apa kok,"

Raze : "Ya udah, aku pergi dulu," *sambil keluar dari workshop*

Hening pun tiba, *krik, krik, krik*. Setelah Raze keluar dari workshop,

Lily : "Hari ini Raze lagi nggak mood ya?"

Whim : "Mungkin Nona Lily terlalu keras padanya," *sambil masang muka innocent* 'author dibekuin Whim'

Lily : "APA KATAMU!" *megang kepala Whim, langsung dikocok*

Whim : "Ampun nonaku, otak saya getar di Tengkorak saya!"

Et : "Lagi pundung kali?"

Puniyo : "Puni, puni,"

Puni Jiro : "Kata Puniyo, mungkin dia terlalu banyak pikiran,"

Yun : "Kalau begitu kita biarkan dia sendirian dulu,"

Di tempat lain, tepatnya workshop satu lagi, yang kelihatan sudah begitu "cukup" tua. Perempuan berambut coklat dan bermata coklat denan kacamata bulatnya (Yuuki : "Entah positif atau negatif,") yang sedang di depan cauldron. Yup, dia adalah Chloe Hartog, salah satu anggota di workshop Ulrika dan teman kecil Ulrika. Kayaknya dia bikin "mantra" aneh lagi (Yuuki : "Enggak mau bilang kutukan, entar dimarahin Chloe,").

B.G.M : Romantic Dude

Gotou : "Kayaknya dia bikin "kutukan" baru deh," *sweatdropped*

Peperoni : "Waduh, gawat dong!"

Enna : "SSTT, gimana nih!"

Ulrika : "Jangan ada yang bicara, natap mukanya atau berbalik arah!"

All kecuali Chloe : *balik badan*

Chloe : "Tenang, hari ini bahan percobaanku tumbuhan kok,"

All : "Huff,"

Chloe : "Kemarin aku coba ke pohon yang lumayan gede dan hasilnya jadi begini," *ngasih lihat pohon yang masih kecil*

Alhasil semua anggota kaget,

Ulrika : "Demi apa!"

Peperoni : "Pohonnya jadi kecil begini!"

Enna : "Kembali ke masa dia jadi bayi pohon!"

Gotou : "Terus, ada penawarnya?"

Chloe : "Belum, aku buat ini lagi untuk jaga-jaga, penawarnya sedang kucari,"

Uryu : "Ugh, uh uh,"

Ulrika : "Ah, maaf Uryu, kau lapar? Semuanya, aku ke Cafetaria dulu ya,"

Enna : "Kalau beretemu dengan "dia", kau harus minta maaf padanya,"

Ulrika : "Jerktown? Mendingan dia aja yang minta maaf! *langsung keluar dari workshop*

Gotou : "Ckckck, mereka pasangan yang aneh ya?"

Peperoni : "Iya, gak heran kalau mereka cocok,"

Setelah Ulrika ke Cafetaria, ia melihat Raze yang kelihatan kebingungan, Ulrika pun sembunyi di pohon toge 'author di-AOA ama Ulrika' semak-semak. Ia pun mengikuti Raze dari satu tempat ke tempat lain kayak ninja *dzigh!*. Tanpa disengaja, Ulrika mendengar perkataan Raze dari pohon yang ia naik. (Yuuki : "Kapan naiknya?").

B.G.M : Gaze

Raze : "Aku yang minta maaf atau dia yang minta maaf? Kebanyakan dia yang salah, tapi memang aku juga sih yang salah. Kalau saja, aku bias ngomong jujur, tapi…. Ugh! Dammit!" *bangkit dari kubur eh… dari kursi yang diduduki*

Ulrika : "Raze…" *sambil meluk Uryu*

Tiba-tiba

CRAK!

Ulrika : "Wah!" *jatuh dari pohon*

Raze : "Siapa itu!"

…..

Raze : "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja,"

Beberapa menit kemudian,

Ulrika : "Aduh, sakit… Uryu! Kamu gak apa-apa!"

Uryu : "Uh, uh,"

Ulrika : "Untunglah kau tak apa-apa, iya aku harus kembali ke kamarku, sebentar lagi malam!"

Malamnya, tiba-tiba muncul perempuan bertopi dan berbaju hitam, dia adalah Sasalina Schilly, wanita yang menyukai Reicher Wallach (Yuuki : "Semuanya tahu kan?"). Dia masuk ke workshopnya Ulrika dan mencari ramuan milik Chloe, mungkin dia punya niat jahat kepada Ulrika.

Sasalina : "Fufufu, aku dengar semuanya, dengan ramuan ini, akan kubuat dia jadi anak kecil, dengan ini aku bias merebut mana milikya dan Reicher bias aku nikahi. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Yuuki : "Sstt, jangan berisik bego, gue lagi ngurusin cerita tahu!"

Sasalina : "Iya deh, a'a author,"

Yuuki : "Apa loe bilang! Gue cewek tahu! Udah ah balik ke TKP,"

Sasalina mulai memasuki Dorm, sayangnya dia tidak tahu mana yang Dorm Girl dan Dorm Boy. Tanpa sengaja ia pun masuk ke Dorm Boy. Dia pun masuk ke kamar seseorang. Seperti barusan, ia salah kamar, kamar itu ternyata kamar Raze. Tanpa disengaja, Sasalina jatuh tidak menimbulkan bunyi (Yuuki : "Gimana caranya hayo?"), dan ramuan itu tumpah ke badan Raze (Yuuki : "Sedikit kok, gak banyak-banyak banget,"). Sasalina akhirnya kabur dari kamar Raze dan keluar dari kampus.

Sasalina : "Perasaan salah kamar ya? Biarkan saja lah,"

Hari berikutnya

B.G.M : Romantic Dude

Chloe : "Perasaan aku nyimpen ramuanku di sini deh, kok tiba-tiba gak ada,"

Peperoni : "Tenang, kan bias bikin lagi nona,"

Ulrika dan Enna : "Peperoni!"

Peperoni : "Maaf, aku salah ngomong lagi," *langsung mengecil* (Yuuki : "Loh, emang bias ya!")

Beberapa menit kemudian,

? : "KYAAAA!"

Gotou : "Suara itu perasaan kenal ya?"

Ulrika : "Itu suara Miss Fancypants, ayo kita lihat apa yang terjadi!"

All : *langsung ngacir ke workshop sebelah*

Di workshop sebelah,

Ulrika : "Miss Fancypants, kamu kenapa?"

Lily : "Berhenti panggil aku begitu, Country Bumpkin!"

Ulrika : "Kamu sendiri juga, berhenti manggil aku dengan nama itu!"

Enna : "Sudah deh, kalian bias berhenti gak sih!"

Lily dan Ulrika : *langsung diam*

Chloe : "Lalu, kenapa kau teriak sekencang itu?"

Et : "Pas kita semua masuk ke workshop ini tiba-tiba ada anak kecil itu!" *sambil nunjuk ke anak laki-laki berumuran antara 6 sampai 7 tahun*

? : "Ng?" *sambil megang Puni Kichi*

Ulrika : "Huah, imut amat!"

Puniyo : "Puni, puninini?"

Puni Jiro : "Puniyo bilang, apa kalian kenal anak ini?"

Chloe : "Tidak,"

Enna : "Di General Class, aku tidak pernah anak itu,"

Et : "Aku juga,"

Yun : "Pas aku di Bulletin Board, aku juga tak pernah melihat anak ini,"

Gotou : "Aku juga, walaupun aku kencan dengan cewek dan keliling kampus, aku tak pernah melihat anak ini,"

Peperoni : "Begitu pula aku,"

Puniyo : "Puni,"

Puni Jiro : "Kata Puniyo kami berempat juga tidak pernah melihatnya,"

Chloe : "Aku juga,"

Lily : "Sama,"

Whim : "Yah sudah, kita Tanyakan saja kalau begitu,"

Lalu,

Ulrika : "Hai, umurmu berapa?"

? : "Tujuh tahun,"

Et : "Orangtuamu?"

? : "Sudah tiada,"

Chloe : "Kamu tinggal dengan siapa?"

? : "Dengan kakekku yang hebat," *sambil senyum*

Lily : "Kok, rasanya aku kenal ya nih anak?"

Enna : "Namamu siapa?"

? : "Ah, namaku Razeluxe Meitzen,"

All : "APAAAAA!"

Ya, selesai deh . This is my first fanfiction, jadi maklum gak ada yang kocak, humornya dikit amat, sama romancenya itu sedikit ama. Selanjutnya, saya (Yuuki) akan berjuang lagi. Tapi saya kemungkinan **TELAT UPDATE**. Saya berterima kasih kepada author Kagami Hoshina, Kuroi Onee-san, Shieru9999, dan semua orang yang telah mendukung Yuuki. Dan seperti kata orang, RnR Please XD!


	2. The Training and The Recipe

**A/N** : Yes yes yes, chapter 2 euy, Yuuki bangga. Terima kasih telah mendukung fanfict ini ^^. Lupa, di sini pairingnya Raze x Ulrika. Dan maaf kalau fanfict-nya gaje bin aneh bin abal. Seperti biasa, _Italic _ berarti pikiran chara, Underline berarti bisik-bisik, dan yang baru, {} artinya nama bahan-bahan alchemy (weis dah, sok inggris). Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy itu milik NIS America dan GUST.

* * *

? : "Ah, namaku Razeluxe Meitzen," *sambil senyum*

All : "APA!"

Lily : "Beneran ini Raze?"

Raze : "Raze, nama apaan tuh? Aneh banget,"

TIME PAUSE

* * *

Yuuki : "Yup, lupa satu hal disini, Raze di sini belum tahu tentang Lily dan lain-lain, jadi mohon maklumi ya~"

Readers : "Iya, neng author,"

Yuuki : "Oke, lanjut!"

TIME RETURN

* * *

Ulrika : "Dia gak ingat nama sendiri!"

Chloe : "Sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan ramuanku deh,"

Lily : "Jadi ini gara-gara kalian ya!"

Enna : "Bukan! Dengarkan dulu penjelasan kami!"

Akhirnya, Ulrika dan kawin-kawin… eh kawan-kawan yang benar, menjelaskan kejadian ramuan itu dari A sampai Z, dari 1 sampai 36.000 (Readers : "Loe kira Microsoft Excel!). Akhirnya mereka pun mengerti penjelasan Ulrika dan kawan-kawan, sedangkan Raze yang jadi umur 7 tahun sedang melihat-lihat isi workshop, cauldron, meja, kursi, jam, save point (Readers : "Ini mah, nggak usah dihitung aja sekalian") dan lain-lainnya.

B.G.M : The Ineducable Bunch in the Workshop

Lily : "Hoh, jadi begitu ya,"

Whim : "Ramuan menjadi anak kecil,"

Et : "Penawarnya?"

Chloe : "Itu dia masalahnya, sedang kucari,"

Puniyo : "Puni, punini?"

Puni Jiro : "Kata dia, apa ada batas waktunya sebelum dia tidak bias kembali?"

Chloe : "Batas waktunya, kalau tidak salah 30 hari,"

Enna : "Berarti kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk mencari penawarnya,"

Gotou : "Tapi kita harus cepat untuk mendapatkan ramuannya,"

Raze : *narik baju Yun* "Sebenarnya, aku ada di mana ya?"

All : *sweatdrooped*

Peperoni : "Ng, kamu… lagi… berlibur dengan kakekmu di kampus ini! Iya kan?"

Ulrika : "I… iya, kamu dititip disini untuk dua atau tiga atau empat hari!"

Raze : "Dua tiga empat hari? Tapi kenapa?"

Et : "Karena dia ada urusan dengan seseorang!"

Raze : "Kalau begitu, siapa yang akan melatihku bertarung dengan pedang?"

Enna : *secara refleks* "Kita!"

All kecuali Raze dan Enna : "APA!"

Enna : "Kakekmu bilang kami yang akan menggantikannya, iya kan?"

Gotou : "Eh iya, betul itu!"

Raze : "Ok, sekarang siapa yang akan melatihku?"

Chloe : "Sebelum kau latihan, sebaiknya kau keliling kampus saja,"

Yun : "Kau saja yang ikut dengannya," *lirik ke Ulrika*

Ulrika : "AKU! Kenapa harus aku!"

Chloe : "Biar kami yang mencari bahannya,"

Ulrika : "Baiklah, ayo,"

Raze : *jalan bareng Ulrika*

Lily : "Jangan apa-apakan dia!"

Ulrika : "Aku tahu!"

* * *

Di Al-Revis Academy, mereka berdua berkeliling kampus, Raze hanya melongo melihat Uryu yang dari tadi melayang dan nempel dengan Ulrika sampai lalat masuk ke mulut Raze 'author dikejar-kejar orang gila yang kabur dari RSJ'.

Ulrika : "Hei, kamu kenapa?"

Raze : "Dia apa?"

Uryu : "Uh?"

Ulrika : "Oh, ini mana milikku, namanya Uryu,"

Raze : "Boleh kupeluk dia?"

Ulrika : "Boleh, tapi hati-hati dia masih bayi," *ngasih Uryu ke tangannya Raze*

Raze : "Wah, lembutnya, lucu sekali, baru pertama kali aku memegang mana,"

Ulrika : "Pertama kali?"

B.G.M : Drive Your Thoughts to Distant Memories

Raze : "Kakekku punya mana tapi aku nggak pernah megang mana miliknya,"

Ulrika : "_Jadi ini sebabnya kenapa ia benci dengan mana?_"

Uryu : "Uh, uh," *sambil senyum*

Raze : "Ah, coba aku bias kontrak dengan mana,"

? : "Kau pasti bisa!"

Munculah, guru dari Combat Class dan juga Vice Principal dari Al-Revis, dia adalah Flay Gunnar yang suka muncul mendadak kayak se… Iya ampun! Jangan tebas ane!

B.G.M : Defender of Justice Has Come 2

Raze : "Wah! Kakak!" *langsung lari ke belakang Ulrika, masih peluk Uryu*

Flay : "Wah, wah, apa ini adikmu?"

Ulrika : "Bukan! Ini… sepupu Raze!"

Flay : "Sepupu? Aku tak tahu ia punya sepupu, siapa namanya?"

Ulrika : "Namanya… Rozeluxe Meitzen!"

TIME PAUSE (AGAIN)

* * *

Yuuki : "Yup, Raze sebenarnya punya dua nama, versi Amerika dan versi Jepang. Rozeluxe Meitzen untuk Jepang sedangkan Razeluxe Meitzen untuk Amerika. Tapi tenang kok, di fanfict ini saya tetap menulis Raze bukan Roze. Ok, kita lanjut mang~!"

TME RETURN (AGAIN)

* * *

Flay : "Namanya mirip sekali dengan Raze,"

Ulrika : Ya, dan kita harus pergi!" *langsung ngacir bareng Raze*

Flay : "Hahaha, dasar murid jaman sekarang, selalu terburu-buru,"

*langsung hilang*

* * *

Karena Ulrika larinya sangat cepat kayak dikejar setan 'author di-Intent to Destroy', ia pun berlari sampai ke Living Water Forest (Yuuki : "Wuih, cepet amat larinya,").

Ulrika : "Berhubungan kita larinya sampai di sini, ayo kita latihan,"

Raze : "Yay, latihan!" *langsung semangat*

Ulrika : "_Huff, untung aku masih menyimpan pedang kecil hadiah dari Enna_" *ngeluarin pedang kecil*

Raze : "Itu apa?"

Ulrika : "Ini pedang untuk latihan, mulai sekarang kau akan latihan dengan ini, nggak apa-apa kan?"

Raze : "Nggak apa-apa, yay~!" *sambil ngambil pedang kecil dari tangan Ulrika*

Ulrika : "Baiklah, kita serang monster yang di sana dulu!"

B.G.M : Chaotic Moon

Raze : "Hah!"

Ulrika : "Magic Hammer!"

Raze : "Hup! Ouch!"

Ulrika : "Raze! Healing Reverb!"

Raze : "Hiah!"

Ulrika : "Cannon Ball!"

2 jam 30 menit 59 detik kemudian *dzigh!*

Ulrika : "Hebat, ternyata kau bisa mengalahkan mereka!"

Raze : "Hehehe, tapi aku juga masih butuh latihan yang banyak,"

Ulrika : "Ng, itu apa yang ada di kantongmu?"

Raze : "Nggak tahu, warnanya aneh, jadi mungkin saja bisa jadi oleh-oleh atau barang yang berharga,"

Ulrika : "Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke kampus,"

Raze : "Ok! Ayo Uryu!"

Uryu : "Uh, uh,"

Di workshop Lily, mereka masih mencari bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk penawarnya. Sampai-sampai Chloe bolak-balik ke Library.

Lily : "Sudah kau temukan?"

Chloe : "Kurasa begitu," *ngasih buku ke Lily dan kawan-kawan*

Puniyo : "Puni! Punininini!"

Puni Jiro : "Benar! Ini penawarnya!

Whim : "Kalau begitu, apa bahan-bahannya?"

Chloe : "Coba kulihat, {Tercia Pollen}, {Anger Fruit}, {Clean Water}, dan {Shiny Puniball},"

Puni Kichi : "{Shiny Puniball}! Cuma "dia" yang punya!"

Enna : "Dia?"

Puni Taro : "Diantara puni, ada puni yang saaaaangaaaaat berbahaya karena ia menguasai sihir dan bertarung, yaitu Silver Head Puni!"

Peperoni : "Kalian tahu puni itu ada di mana?"

Puni Jiro : "Sayangnya kami lupa di mana puni itu berada,"

2 menit kemudian

Ulrika : "Hei, maaf kami terlambat!"

Lily : "Kalian dari mana saja sih!"

Ulrika : "Hehehe, maaf kami habis latihan di Living Water Forest,"

Raze : "Buku apa ini?" *sambil ngeliat buku*

Et : "He… hei!"

Raze : "Wah, buah ini mirip dengan buah yang kutemukan!"

Gotou : "Benarkah!"

Raze : "Iya, ini," *sambil ngeluarin buah dari saku bajunya*

Chloe : "Tak salah lagi, ini {Anger Fruit}! Di mana kau menemukannya?"

Raze : "Di Living Water Forest,"

Yun : "Kalau tidak salah ada Silver Head Puni di sekitar luar kampus,"

Peperoni : "Kalau begitu, aku dan Gotou akan mengambil {Clean Water}!"

Et : "Aku dengar rumor dari sekolah, {Tercia Pollen} itu barang langka, jadi susah dicari di mana benda itu berada,"

Enna : "Hah, kakakku yang aneh ini tahu yang begituan!" *jawsdrooped dan sweatdrooped*

Et : "Hei, biar gini aku suka dengerin rumor aneh loh!"

Puniyo : "Puni, punipunipuni,"

Puni Jiro : "Katanya, dia dan Enna akan bertanya ke guru di mana {Tercia Pollen} itu berada,"

Et : "Aku mau nanya ke teman yang lain tentang {Tercia Pollen},"

Ulrika : "…"

Lily : "Baiklah, aku mau nanya Pak Tony tentang Silver Head Puni!"

Whim : "Tunggu nonaku, aku ikut!"

Yun : "Aku akan memeriksa sekitar kampus!"

Chloe : "Aku akan mencari bahan lain dan meminta bantuan Lucifer,"

Raze : "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?" *menoleh ke Ulrika*

Ulrika : "Gak tahu, tapi ayo kita berlatih lagi di tempat lain,"

Raze : "Ok!"

Uryu : "Ugh, uh,"

Semua sibuk akan kesibukannya, akhirnya Ulrika dan Raze pergi ke tempat lain untuk latihan (Yuuki : "Tepatnya sih, kabur -_-") 'author diinjek-injek Ulrika'. Ulrika pun makin lama makin sadar perasaan Raze yang sebenarnya. Di Fruitful Hill, mereka kelelahan karena perjalanannya lumayan jauh.

Ulrika : "Hah, ternyata dari kampus sampai ke sini jauh juga,"

Raze : *kryuuuuukkkk* "Aku lapar,"

Ulrika : "Oh ya, di sini kan ada buah, kita makan buah saja ya?"

Raze : "Baiklah, aku lapar nih,"

Ulrika : "Tenang lah sedikit,"

Saat Ulrika sedang mengambil buah, tiba-tiba muncul anak panah.

JLEP!

? : "Hei, buah itu milikku, menjauhlah!"

Ulrika : "KAU…!

* * *

Yuuki : "Huah! Akhirnya chapter 2, aduh tangan pegal euy pegal gara-gara ngetik. Tapi gak apa-apa demi semua orang yang membaca fanfict ini. Dan seperti kata orang yang punya kebiasaan untuk fanfict ini, Mind To RnR?"

All : "RnR Please as Always!"


	3. The Pollen, The Love, and The Song

**Yay~, Chapter 3 udah keluar. Maaf ya suka telat update soalnya waktu itu belajar buat UTS selama empat hari. Pada penasaran nggak sama fanfict Soul Phrase I? Ya sebelum mau ngelanjutin ff ini saya (Yuuki) mau balas review sebelumnya.**

**ShebyEbhiChan : Iya, kasian nasibnya Raze jadi anak kecil 'ditebas Raze' pairing Raze x Ulrika emang mantap!**

**snowlily : Suka pairing Raze x Ulrika? Wah kita sama dong~ 'ditendang Ulrika'**

**Pada masih inget kan tanda-tanda yang waktu itu? **_**Italic **_**berarti pikiran chara, ****Underline**** berarti bisik-bisik, dan {} artinya bahan-bahan alchemy. Di sini **_**Italic**_** juga berarti nyanyian.**

**YuMi Project di sini cuma satu orang (bagi yang tidak tahu, silahkan lihat di chapter 1 *plak!*) di sini saya usahakan lebih humor dan romance (AMIN! ). Ok kita ke Crime Scene (TKP) 'dihajar pemain CSI dan OVJ'

* * *

**

? : "Hei, buah itu milikku, menjauhlah!"

Ulrika : "KAU…! Kau Stalker Woman # 1! Kenapa ada di sini?"

Sasalina : "Hei tunggu, kenapa kamu nggak jadi anak kecil?"

Ulrika : "Hah, apa kamu bilang?"

Sasalina : "Ups, kayaknya aku salah ngomong deh," *masang wajah polos* 'author dipanahin sampai 7 kali'

Ulrika : "Jadi kamu, yang telah membua Raze sampai begini?"

Raze : "?"

Sasalina : "Sialan!" *tembak panah ke Ulrika*

Ulrika : "Hup!" *loncat sambil menyelamatkan Raze*

Raze : "Uwa!"

Ulrika : "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena telah membuat Raze jadi begini!"

Sasalina : "Hmm, jadi kamu mau ngapain?"

Ulrika : *ngeluarin Mana Sphere* "Uryu, Intent to Destroy!"

Uryu : *keluar dari Mana Sphere* "Uh!"

Batu-batu yang menempel di tanah menjadi melayang dan hancur.

Sasalina : "Tch, Light Fall!"

Ulrika : *resist* "Raze, cepat lindungi dirimu sendiri, ke mana saja asalkan aman!"

Raze : "Ba-baik!" *lari ke tempat aman*

Ulrika : "Rasakan, Cannon Ball!"

Sasalina : "Huh, tidak kena. Rasakan ini, Feather of Seals!"

Readers : "Hah, emangnya ada ya?"

Yuuki : "Nggak tahu, soalnya jarang mainin Mana Khemia 2 lagi, PS-nya disimpen ampe kelas 3. Udah ah, kita skip dikit aja biar gak panjang-panjang amat!" 'dilempar koran tetangga'

Ulrika : "Ugh, sakit,"

Uryu : "Ugh,"

Sasalina : "Hahaha, sepertinya kau tidak punya tempat untuk menyelamatkan diri ya?"

Ulrika : "Uh, aku tak akan menyerah,"

Sasalina : "Huh cerewet, ada kata terakhir buatmu?"

Raze : "Jangan sakitin Ulrika-senpai!" *mukul kepala Sasalina*

Sasalina : *bruagh!* *benjol deh*

Raze : "Senpai nggak apa-apa?"

Ulrika : "Iya, cuma luka sedikit, tenang saja, Healing Reverb!"

1 menit kemudian.

Ulrika : "Iya, ayo kita balik ke kampus,"

Raze : "Iya, tadi aku bersin melulu,"

Ulrika : "Hahaha, pasti kamu kedinginan, yuk,"

Raze : "Iya~,"

* * *

Di kampus, Chloe dan kawin… eh dan kawan-kawan sedang membicarakan ramuan dan berita buruknya yang mereka cari. Ulrika, Raze, dan Uryu pun masuk ke workshop Raze yang "masih" ditempatin (Yuuki : "Tadi di chapter 2 mereka pergi "entah ke mana""). Ya secara jelas karena mereka bertiga baru masuk ke workshop, jadi nggak dengar dari awal.

Ulrika : "Semuanya, maaf ya telat, ada apa ini?"

Peperoni : "Wah, nona sudah ada di sini,"

Goto : "Seperti yang kau lihat, kita punya berita buruk,"

Ulrika : "Apa itu?"

Chloe : "Ramuan itu sebenarnya… hanya lima hari saja,"

Ulrika : "APA! CUMA LIMA HARI!"

Enna : "Gila, teriaknya jangan pake toa kali!" *sambil tutup telinga*

Ulrika : "Loh, sejak kapan gue megang toa?"

* * *

Di tempat lain,

Yuuki : "Loh, toa punya gue kok mendadak hilang?"

* * *

Ulrika : "Jadi, bahan-bahannya sudah ketemu?"

Lily : "Belum, masalahnya di mana tempatnya itu yang susah,"

Yun : "Silver Head Puni juga tidak ada hawanya,"

Et : "Iya, kami juga tidak menemukan {Tercia Pollen},"

Puniyo : "Puni, punini,"

Puni Jiro : "Katanya, kemungkinan {Tercia Pollen} sangat jarang ditemukan,"

Peperoni : "Akhir-akhir ini semua air lumayan kering jadi kemungkinan harus nunggu sampai hujan,"

Ulrika : "Ng, ramuan itu, hari ini dihitung sehari kan?"

Chloe : "Iya,"

Raze : "Haching!"

Lily : "H-hei, kamu flu?"

Raze : "Nggak tahu, kayaknya tadi banyak debu aneh di baju,"

Lily : "Whim, tolong bersihkan debu di bajunya!"

Whim : "Iya Nona Lily," *sambil tepuk bajunya Raze*

Chloe : "Tunggu! Debunya berwarna-warni!" *sambil megang debu*

Enna : "Hei, jangan-jangan itu,"

Peperoni dan Goto : "{Tercia Pollen}!" *sambil loncat-loncat*

Chloe : "Baiklah, satu bahan sudah ketemu, besok kita lanjutkan lagi,"

All kecuali Raze : "Okay~!"

* * *

Malamnya, semua orang tidur di kamar masing-masing. Ulrika masih terbangun karena sehari saja, Raze benar-benar berbeda dengan Raze yang ia kenal. Raze yang acuh-tak-acuh, kelihatan tidak peduli, selalu marah pada Ulrika, dan tidak suka Mana, termasuk Uryu. Sedangkan Raze yang ini, ceria, peduli, ingin punya Mana, dan walaupun ia agak penakut dan gugup. Ia pun masih memikirkan itu sampai 1 jam.

Ulrika : "_Ia memang berbeda, aku ingin tahu kenapa ia begitu kesal dengan Mana. Aku merasa, jatuh cinta kepadanya… Hei tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi mikirin dia!_"

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

Ulrika : "Siapa itu?"

Raze : *ngintip dari belakang pintu* "Ma-maaf kalau menggangu, b-boleh tidur bareng senpai gak?"

Ulrika : "Boleh saja, silahkan masuk,"

Raze : "Ma-makasih," *masuk ke kamar Ulrika*

Ulrika : "H-hei, kenapa di ranjang?"

Raze : "Nggak boleh ya?"

Ulrika : "Nggak apa-apa, asalkan jangan sampai jatuh ke ranjang aja,"

Raze : "Okay," *berusaha naik ke ranjang*

Ulrika : "Kenapa nggak tidur ke kamar kamu?"

Raze : "Soalnya… aku udah tebiasa tidur dengan kakekku, walaupun Cuma sekali tapi tetap takut, aku masih belum punya keberanian,"

Ulrika : "Hmm, jadi begitu ya,"

SIIIIING

Hening pun melanda di kamar Ulrika,

Ulrika : "Hei, kamu punya orangtua?"

Raze : "Aku nggak punya orangtua dan nggak ingat wajah mereka kayak gimana,"

Ulrika : "Jangan sedih, pasti orangtuamu melihatmu,"

Raze : *sambil senyum* "Iya, aku juga merasakannya,"

Ulrika : "Nah, itu baru semangat!"

Raze : *yawn* "Selamat tidur, senpai," *memejamkan matanya*

Ulrika : "Iya, selamat tidur," *yawn* *memejamkan matanya*

Akhirnya, malam itu mereka tertidur dengan pulas, Ulrika pun tersenyum.

* * *

Hari kedua dari efek ramuan itu, Ulrika pun membereskan kamarnya, terus mandi, cuci muka, sikat gigi, keramas, bersihin badan (Yuuki : "Udah ah, yang ginian mah, di-skip aja," 'dilempar tombak'). Raze yg lucu pun *dzigh!* menunggu Ulrika di luar Dorm Girl. Mereka berdua pun sarapan di Café. Tentu saja, murid-murid Al-Revis Academy pada bingung semua, siapa anak kecil yang ikut bersama Ulrika. Karena ia merasakan hawa gossip, ia pun cepat-cepat memakan sarapannya. Setelah sarapan, ia pun ke tempat workshopnya Lily untuk membicarakan bahan selanjutnya.

Ulrika : "Semuanya, maaf aku telat,"

Chloe : "Tidak, kau tepat waktu,"

Lily : "Tumben kamu tepat waktu, Country Bumpkin,"

Ulrika : "Sudah kubilang, berhenti panggil aku dengan nama itu, Miss Fancypants!"

Enna : "Hei, mereka berhenti adu bacot sampai kapan, sih?"

Et : "Taruhan, pasti 24 jam,"

Lily : "Dasar, cewek kampungan!" *ngelempar kipas*

Ulrika : *menghindar* "Ups!"

Raze : *kena kipasnya Lily* "Ow!"

Lily : *gasp!*

1, 2, 3…

Raze : "Huwaaa!"

Whim : "Nona Lily, apa yang anda telah lakukan!"

Lily : "I-itu ng-nggak sengaja!"

Puniyo : "Puni, punininini!"

Puni Jiro : "Katanya, sekarang kita harus bagaimana!"

Et : "Mungkin permen bisa,"

Enna : "Kayaknya nggak deh,"

Yun : "Kayaknya bakalan lama deh,"

Ulrika : "Raze…"

Raze : *sob* "Ngg?"

Ulrika : "Nagareboshi wo mitsuketa konna yoru ,,,

Sekai wa fushigi na kurai , kibou afureteta."

Goto : "Gila, suaranya indah banget,"

Peperoni : "Author, ini lagunya siapa ya?"

Yuuki : "Ini lagunya "BACK-ON" judulnya "Nagareboshi","

All kecuali Ulrika dan Raze : "Oh~"

Ulrika :

"_Nagareboshi wo mitsuketa konna yoru ,,,_

_Sekai wa fushigi na kurai , kibou afureteta ._

_Tsukiakari , surinuke oikaketa nagareboshi_

_Muchuu ni natte , iki wo kirashite , kitai wo daite_

_Bokura ga mezasu hoshifuru oka e nobori_

_Mitsukaru ka nante wakaranai kedo_

_Hoshi de umatta tenjou no mashita e to_

_Hitorihitori mirai e no STORY katari au Starry night..._

_Yoru ga akeru made kono sora no shita de_

_Yume wo sagashita ..._

_Ikutsu mono hoshi ga azayaka ni terashita_

_Bokura no mirai wo ..._

_Bokura itsuka mirai de otona ni naru toki ni wa ,_

_Wasurenai de "ima koko ni aru daiji na kimochi"_

_Sono toki nani wo miteru no darou ? kono hitomi_

_Dare mo ga mina itsuka seichoushi te ,_

_Kono hoshi no ue de kagayaite_

_Susundeku , bokura no mirai e hikari matataku ittousei_

_Nagareboshi wo miage , yume wo nigirishimete_

_Negai wo kaketa ._

_Hoshi iro ni somatta , kagayaku bokura wa_

_Mirai wo terasu ..._

_Nagareboshi wo mitsuketa konna yoru ,,,_

_Sekai wa fushigi na kurai , kibou afureteta ._

_Yoru ga akeru made kono sora no shita de_

_Yume wo sagashita ..._

_Ikutsu mono hoshi ga azayaka ni terashita_

_Bokura no mirai wo"_

Lily : "Wuih, suaramu indah amat!"

Yun : "Ikut lomba vocal (nyanyi) pasti nggak kalah,"

Peperoni : "Nona muda memang hebat!"

Chloe : "Suaramu belum berubah sama sekali, masih merdu pula,"

Puniyo : "Puni, punipuni!"

Puni Jiro : "Nyanyiannya juga bagus!"

Enna : "Sampe-sampe aku ama kakakku nangis bareng!"

Et : "Iya, ampe 2 ember (?),"

Whim : "Benar-benar indah,"

Ulrika : "Udah ih, jangan muji melulu,"

Raze : "…"

Ulrika : "Udah nggak nangis lagi kan?"

Raze : "Nggak, makasih ya senpai!"

Ulrika : "Sama-sama. Semuanya!"

All kecuali Raze : "Iya?"

Ulrika : "Ayo kita cari bahan itu sebelum waktu kita habis!"

All kecuali Raze : "YEAH!"

* * *

Yuuki : "Gila aja, udah Chapter tiga, pegal pula, tapi demi readers, aku bakal bikin sebisa mungkin. FIGHT!"

Kagami : "Loe gak berdua, gak sendiri tetep aja semangat,"

Yuuki : "Iya do… WHAT THE! Ngapain di sini!"

Kagami : "Numpang lewat aja, udah ya~"

Yuuki : "Eh, gantiin gue yang ngomong dong, capek gue,"

Kagami : "Oke, semuanya seperti kata author lain, RnR please!"

Yuuki : "Mohon ya, soalnya seminggu ini sekolah libur,"

2 author : "Mind to RnR? And RnR please!"


	4. The Strange Wanderer and The Old Enemy

**A/N: Yippie, chapter 4 maaf suka lama update-nya, maklum semester 2 banyak pelajaran. Okay~ aku akan memberikan balasan review-nya.**

**ShebyEbhiChan : "Iya, soalnya ini udah direncanakan dari dulu, aku nyanyi, paling yang ada kaca tetangga pecah (jujurnya anak ini -_-). "**

**Snowlily : "Hahaha, emang sih banyak yang salah, soalnya ngerjainnya malam-malam, maklum banyak yang salah soalnya ngantuk."**

**heRsheys ChoColatier : "Aww, I want to, but I'm not pretty good with English, I need more practice, you know. (Aww, aku mau tapi aku nggak begitu bagus dengan bahasa inggris, aku masih butuh banyak latihan, kau tahu.)"**

**Yup, itu saja balasannya ^^.**

**Berhubungan ini chapter 4, saya benar-benar berterima kasih kepada readers dan reviewers :') , karena bukan hanya membaca, tapi telah mendukung Yuuki untuk meng-update ff ini (stop! Kok jadi curhat sih!).**

**Ehm, di sini saya akan memasukkan guest, yaitu Vayne Aurelius dari Mana Khemia: Alchemist Of Al-Revis / Mana Khemia: Student Alliance (PSP Version)**

**OK, kita lanjut saja ya~ *sambil hajar CSI dan OVJ***

* * *

Ulrika : "Ayo kita cari bahan itu sebelum waktu kita habis!"

All kecuali Raze : "YEAH!"

Enna : "Tapi, kita nyari bahannya itu dimulai dari mana?"

Ulrika : "Aku….. nggak tahu ^^"," *senyum ala-orang-sweatdropped*

All kecuali Raze : *jatuh ala anime jadul* "Capek deh, punya pemimpin kayak dia ==","

Ulrika : "Ya, kita bikin kelompok untuk mencari bahan itu,"

Lily : "Itu ide yang bagus,"

Ulrika : "Ok, Lily dengan Yun dan Whim, Enna dengan Puniyo, Gotou dengan Peperoni, dan Et dengan Chloe,"

Chloe : "Dan kau?" *tiba-tiba jadi o'on* 'Author di-Lucifer's Gate sama Chloe'

Ulrika : "Tentu saja aku dengan Raze dan Uryu, ada pertanyaan?"

Et : "Kenapa aku sama Chloe?"

Ulrika : "Chloe kan bisa kutu… ehm, mantra sedangkan kau bisa menyerang dengan senjatamu,"

Lily : "Kok aku bertiga?"

Ulrika : "Oh, kalau itu Tanya aja sama Author,"

All kecuali Raze : "Authooooor~"

Yuuki : "Kenapa sih manggil-manggil?"

Lily : "Kok aku bertiga?"

Yuuki : "Iya, soalnya di game-nya aja yang attack musuh aja Si Whim, bukan kamu ini,"

All kecuali Raze : "Oooohhh~"

Yuuki : "Oh aja lagi, semua balik ke posisi, CEPAT!"

All kecuali Raze : "Siap!"

Lily : "Oh begitu ya,"

Ulrika : "Nggak ada pertanyaan lagi?"

KRIK KRIK KRIK

Ulrika : "Ok, sekarang kita berangkat,"

Whim : "Kami pergi ke Broken Plank Bridge,"

Chloe : "Aku ke Calm Snow Mountain,"

Et : "_Yah, butuh jaket tebal nih, kayaknya,_"

Gotou dan Peperoni : "Kita akan pergi ke Windy Field,"

Puniyo : "Puni, punininini,"

Puni Jiro : "Katanya kami akan pergi ke Living Water Forest,"

Ulrika : "Ok, mungkin kami akan pergi ke Dragon's Graveyard,"

Enna : "Baiklah, kami semua berangkat,"

Dalam 1 jam 10 menit 10 detik (kompilt amat =="), semua anggota akhirnya pergi ke tempat masing-masing. Tentu saja mereka mendapatkan rintangannya di sana.

* * *

Di Dragon's Graveyard, Ulrika, Raze, dan Uryu melihat bahan yang mereka cari. Karena mereka capek, akhirnya mereka beristirahat di atas tulang naga (namanya aja Dragon's Graveyard).

Ulrika : "Phew, lelah juga,"

Raze : "Kakak kakak, kita boleh makan siang di sini?"

Ulrika :"Boleh," *sambil ngeluarin makanan dari kantongnya*

Raze : "Yay, ini seperti piknik," *sambil senyum dan tertawa*

Ulrika : "_Baru pertama kali ia tertawa seperti orang ceria,_"

Raze : "Kakak, kakak kenapa?"

Ulrika : "Ah, ng… nggak kok,"

Tiba-tiba

? : "Tolong… sa… saya bu… butuh maka… nan…"

Uryu : "Uh, uh,"

Ulrika : "Kau benar, seperti ada yang meringis,"

* * *

Akhirnya, mereka mencari sumber suara, ternyata suara laki-laki pengembala (pengembara tahu, bukan pengembala!) pengembara yang kelihatan kurus dengan rambut putihnya (Yuuki : "Bukan kakek-kakek loh,").

Ulrika : "Aih, anda tidak apa-apa?"

? : "Ma… ka… nan…"

Raze : "Ini," *sambil menyerahkan makanan ke laki-laki itu*

? : "Terima kasih, anak muda,"

Uryu : "Uanda… byutuh… myakanuan," (Translate : Anda butuh makanan)

? : "Terima kasih,"

* * *

Mereka pun memberikan sebagian makanan ke laki-laki itu, tak lama kemudian ia pun berterima kasih kepada mereka.

? : "Terima kasih atas makanannya,"

Ulrika : "Sama-sama, anda siapa dan kenapa ada di sini?"

? : "Nama saya Vayne Aurelius, saya sebenarnya ingin ke Al-Revis Academy,"

Ulrika : "Anda Vayne Aurelius, salah satu murid di Al-Revis Academy!"

Vayne : "I… iya,"

Ulrika : "Wah~, kalau begitu apa anda juga tahu tentang {Clean Water}, dan {Shiny Puniball} ?"

Vayne : "Menurutku, {Clean Water} hanya dapat di sungai kecil yang bersih, dan {Shiny Puniball}, sepertinya aku pernah dengar,"

Ulrika : "Ya, kalau Vayne-sensei gak begitu banyak tentang itu, kami akan mengantarkan anda ke Al-Revis Academy,"

Vayne : "Benarkah? Kalau begitu terima kasih,"

Tiba-tiba

DUARRRR!

Sebuah ledakan muncul dari belakang mereka.

Ulrika : "A… apa itu?"

Raze : "Aww,"

Uryu : "Ugh,"

Ulrika : "Raze, Uryu,"

Vayne : "Sepertinya ada yang aneh, kalian pergi ke tempat lain biar aku yang ke sana,"

Ulrika : "Tidak! Kami juga mau ikut!"

Vayne : "…Baiklah kalian boleh ikut,"

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, ternyata seorang laki-laki yang mirip Vayne, namun ia berambut panjang, sedang menggangu segerombolan puni.

Ulrika : "KAU…!"

? : "Ng… kau lagi,"

Vayne : "Kau kenal dia?"

Ulrika : "Dia yang ingin menebas Uryu!"

? : "Fufufu, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku lagi,"

Vayne : "?"

? : "Namaku Reicher Wallach, senang bertemu dengan kalian semua," *sambil menebas pedang*

All : *resist*

Ulrika : "Intent to Destroy!"

Uryu : "Uh,"

DUARRRR

Reicher : "Percuma saja," *evil smile*

Vayne : "Benarkah? Coba lihat yang kau pegang,"

Reicher : "Ng?"

PUFFFTTT

Reicher : *tidur*

Raze : "Kenapa dengan orang itu, sensei?"

Vayne : "Dia kena gas tidur yang kubuat,"

Ulrika : "Lihat!"

* * *

Datanglah, segerombolan puni yang mendekati mereka, termasuk Silver Head Puni.

Ulrika : "Waow, segerombolan Puni!"

Puni : "Puni, puni,"

Vayne : "Sepertinya, mereka ingin berterima kasih,"

Ulrika : "Ng, apa kami boleh minta {Shiny Puniball}?"

2 menit kemudian

Ulrika : "Terima kasih,"

Puni : "Puni puni,"

Vayne : "Mereka bilang terima kasih,"

Raze : "Kak, pulang,"

Ulrika : "Ah iya, kami akan mengantarkan anda ke Al-Revis Academy,"

Vayne : "Ah, terima kasih banyak,"

* * *

Yuuki : "Yatta~, akhirnya chapter 4 juga, pokoknya harus update dan nilai ulanganku harus bagus dan maklum kalo humornya kurang,"

Reicher : "Oi, kok peranku dikit sih?"

Yuuki : "Maklum lah, ide "agak" macet,"

Reicher : "Jangan lupa loh, awas kalau peranku dikit lagi,"

Yuuki : "Nantang gue, loe," *ngeluarin Dark dan Light Sword*

Reicher : "Ng… nggak deh,"

Yuuki : "Para pembaca, seperti kata pepatah (?) Mind To RnR, Please ^^"


	5. The Dragon and The Diamond?

**Halo~, long time no see! Maaf untuk para readers, lama update-nya, soalnya sempat sedih karena nggak di review dan banyak ulangan dicampur males lanjutin ff-nya. TAPI, berkat partner saya dan reader sejati, jadi pingin lanjutin lagi! Ok, kita langsung balez (bahasa alay nih) review-nya.**

**snowlily : Makin penasaran ya? Tenang aja. Soalnya, bentar lagi ada adegan cinta (kayaknya ==). Dan masih ada banyak misteri dan kasus *loe kira Detective Conan!***

**Sekian balesan review chapter 3 ini.**

**Berhubungan yang me-review hanya satu, saya pengen ngebacot bentar karena saya ini... ORANGNYA STRESS! *plak! dzigh! bugh! cling...***

**Ok, daripada habisin durasi, kita lanjut~**

* * *

Ulrika : "Ah iya, kami akan mengantarkan anda ke Al-Revis Academy,"

Vayne : "Ah, terima kasih banyak,"

Setelah itu, mereka pergi ke Calm Snow Mountain, karena dari Dragon's Graveyard sampai ke Al-Revis Academy sangat jauh.

Di Eternal Snow Park...

Urika : "Brrr, dingin banget, ditambah lupa bawa jaket lagi,"

Uryu : "Ugh, ugh!"

Raze : "HACHIIIII!"

Vayne : "Pakai ini, kebetulan aku bawa ini untuk keperluan, *ngasih jaket ke Ulrika dan Raze*"

Ulrika : "Ah, terima kasih, Vayne-sensei!"

Vayne : "Sama-sama, *sambil senyum*"

Tiba-tiba...

? : "KYAAAAA!"

Vayne : "Suara apa itu?"

Ulrika : "Dari sana! Cepat, kita tolong mereka!"

Mereka bertiga (ditambah Uryu jadi berempat), pergi ke sumber suara itu. Ternyata mereka adalah Et dan Chloe, yang sedang dikejar seekor naga.

Chloe : "Hei, itu Ulrika dan Raze,"

Et : "HEI! TOLONG KAMI!"

Ulrika : "Mmm... Vayne-sensei, bolehkah anda..."

Vayne : "Boleh,"

Vayne bergerak dengan cepat secepat angin dan gesit segesit petir (Ulrika : "Sok puitis lo,"). Akhirnya, Chloe dan Et dapat ditolong.

Et : "Terima kasih, Ulrika dan... siapa orang ini?"

Ulrika : "Penjelasannya nanti saja, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Chloe : "Ya... kamu aja deh yang jelasin,"

Et : "Ogah, kamu aja,"

Karena pertengkaran ini hebat selama 2 jam, sang author akhirnya muncul sebentar untuk flashback.

Yuuki : "Mau flashback? Yuk kita flashback,"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

...

Et : "Brrr, dingin..."

Chloe : "Udah tahu dingin, pake baju tanpa lengan ditambah pakai celana pendek lagi,"

Et : "Iya, tapi ketinggalan di kamar,"

Chloe : "Hah... dasar,"

Et : "Ng... apa itu? *nunjuk sesuatu di belakang Chloe*"

Chloe : "Hmm, aku nggak tahu, kayak tanaman,"

Et : "Kalo tanaman, aku ambil, mungkin bisa sebagai penambah ramuan itu,"

Chloe : "Hei, belum tentu itu tanaman, bisa saja itu,"

Suddenly... 'author dilindes Et'

? : "ROAAAAAR!"

Et-Chloe : "KYAAAA! NAGA!"

**FLASHBACK end**

* * *

Chloe : "Dan begitulah ceritanya, *sambil senyum gaje'author disantet'*"

Ulrika : "...*jawsdrooped*"

Vayne : "...*sweatdrooped*"

Ulrika : "Jadi... apa kalian menemuka bahannya?"

Chloe : "Belum, tapi gara-gara Et, kita jadi dikejar naga,"

Et : "Maaf deh, kan aku nggak tahu kalau itu naga,"

Chloe : "Tapi, mungkin kita bisa menggunakan ekornya untuk mempercepat ramuan itu,"

Ulrika : "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo kita hajar naga itu,"

Et : "Ng, tapi sebelum itu, Ulrika,"

Ulrika : "Kenapa?"

Chloe : "Siapa orang itu? *nunjuk Vayne*"

Ulrika : "Oh ya, dia alchemist terkenal di seluruh dunia dan di Al-Revis Academy, nama Vayne... Vayne..."

Raze : "Aurelius!"

Ulrika : "BENAR! Vayne Aurelius! Makasih Raze, *ngusap kepala Raze*"

Raze : "Hehehe,"

Chloe-Et : "APA! VAYNE AURELIUS!"

Ulrika : "SSTT! GAK USAH TERIAK PAKE TOA KEK!"

Et-Chloe : "Hei, kenapa kita berdua pakai toa ya?"

* * *

Yuuki : "ANJIR! Ini kedua kalinya toa gue hilang, siapa sih yang iseng?"

Peperoni : "Saya, cin~,"

Yuuki : "Sialan lo, mau nantang gue?"

Peperoni : "Boleh, gue kan kuat bin imut~,"

Yuuki : "Nightmare Light!"

Peperoni : "GYAA! AUTHORNYA KUAT GILA!"

Yuuki : "Kita lanjut aja yuk!"

* * *

Chloe : "Uah! Benar-benar asli! *mata berbinar*"

Ulrika : "Uh, Chloe..."

Chloe : "Eh, iya, kita sebaiknya hajar naga itu,"

Ulrika : "Vayne-sensei, bisa jaga Raze sebentar nggak?"

Vayne : "Ya, tentu saja,"

Raze : "Kakak, *narik rok*plak* baju Ulrika*"

Ulrika : "Ng?"

Raze : "Hati-hati,"

Ulrika : "...tentu saja,"

* * *

Akhirnya, trio cewek kuat (Chloe-Ulrika-Et : "Hajar mbah author!" Yuuki : "AMPUN!") melawan naga itu, Et dengan sepasang chakramnya, Ulrika dengan Mana Sphere dan Uryu, dan Chloe dengan buku, iblis dan santet- 'belum selesai ngomong author dipelet Chloe' mantra.

B.G.M : Verethragna

Ulrika : "Cannon Ball!"

Chloe : "World of Book!"

Et : "Et's Circle Rondo!"

DUAR!

CIAT!

BOOM!

Et : "Apa dia sudah mati?"

SYUUUT...

Ulrika : "Sial! Ternyata belum!"

Chloe : "Kita harus bagaimana?"

Ulrika : "Chloe, apa kau tahu nama naga ini?"

Chloe : "Ini Dragon Killer! Raja naga dari semua naga!"

Et : "Apa kau bisa menemukan kelemahannya,"

Chloe : "Sebentar, butuh waktu lama untuk mencarikannya,"

Di tempat lain...

Raze : "Vayne-sensei sedang apa?"

Vayne : "Sedang mencari kelemahan naga itu,"

Raze : "Kalau yang bersinar di dadanya itu?* nunjuk sesuatu yang bersinar di dada Dragon Killer*"

Vayne : "Mana?"

CLING!

Vayne : "Ternyata benar, kelemahan naga itu ada di dadanya,"

Raze : "..."

SYUT!

Vayne : ""H-hei, jangan ke sana!

Raze : "KAKAK!"

Ulrika : "Raze! Jangan ke sini, bahaya!"

Raze : "TAKE THIS! *melempar pisau kecil ke dada naga*"

JLEB!

Dragon Killer : "GRAAAAAAAAW!"

Akhirnya, naga itu koid di tempat (Readers : "Bahasanya nggak enak amat,").

Et : "Kita... BERHASIL!"

Chloe : "Yang benar, Raze yang berhasil,"

Ulrika : "Terima kasih Raze,"

Raze : "Nggak, aku mau berterima kasih kepada Vayne-sensei, Terima kasih Vayne-sensei,"

Vayne : "Iya,"

Chloe : "Ayo kita potong ekor naga itu,"

Et : "Iya!"

1 jam kemudian...

Ulrika : "Yup, akhirnya kita mendapatkan ekornya, ayo kita kembali ke Al-Revis,"

Et : "Iya, aku daritadi pegal,"

Chloe : "Iya, aku juga ngantuk,"

Ulrika : "Ayo, Vayne-sensei juga,"

Vayne : "Iya,"

Ulrika "Raze! Ayo kita pulang!"

Raze : "Iya! Tunggu sebentar,"

CLING!

Raze : "Aku sebaiknya ambil pecahan berlian ini untuk hadiah kakak nanti, mungkin aku bisa bikin kalung,"

Ulrika : "Raze, sedang apa kau? Ayo kita pulang!"

Raze : "Iya! *sambil ambil berlian*"

**To Be Continued (Until Next Time)**

* * *

**A/N : Hi, berhubungan ceritanya lumayan panjang (pendek tau!) Yuuki bikin bonus dialog antara Lily, Whim dan Yun.**

Bonus Dialog

Whim : "Miss Lily, siapa yang paling baik menurut nona?"

Lily : "Sudah jelas Raze,"

Yun : "Kalau yang paling cakep?"

Lily : "Pastinya Raze,"

Yun-Whim : "Kalau yang paling imut?"

Lily : "Raze lah, yang pasti,"

Yun-Whim : "Dasar servant complex,"

Lily : "*shocked*"

* * *

Yuuki : "Yatta~, selesai juga akhirnya,"

Lily : "Kok, aku nggak dapet perannya, sih?"

Yuuki : "Sabarlah sedikit, ntar juga ada kok,"

Gotou : "POKOKNYA KITA SEMUA HARUS MUNCUL!"

Yuuki : "BERISIK! Light Hole!"

All : "GYAAAA! *kehisap ke Light Hole*"

Yuuki : "Baiklah, saya akan memberitahukan bahwa, bakalan telat update karena persiapan UKK!"

Ulrika : "UKK? Bukannya hi-"

Yuuki : "Holy Saber!"

Ulrika : "*K.O*"

Yuuki : "Sebagai salah satu author dari YuMi Project, saya mengharapkan kalian semua juga RnR 'San Kokoro no Ma', 'Be My Love', 'Nagareboshi',' The Pop Divas, Battle!', dan 'Welcome to Pandora Community!',"

Ulrika : "BUSET! Banyak amat!"

Yuuki : "MASIH HIDUP? Hell Rebel!" (namanya diambil dari skill Heaven Rebel)

Ulrika : "GYAAAA! *koid*"

Yuuki : "Dan yang paling terpenting, RnR please!"


	6. The Sillhoute and The Ghost?

**Hiya, I'm back~, selama beberapa bulan jarang lagi nulis ff ini, I miss U so much~.**

**Akhirnya kembali lagi dengan saya, author yg gaje bin abal bin ancur ini. Kangen rasanya, karena liburan ini (mungkin) nggak kemana-mana, saya akan melanjutkan ff ini.**

**Sebelum itu mari kita balas review-review di sini:**

**ShebyEbhiChan : Mau kalung? Saya punya kalung liontin bekas waktu kelas 2 SD (nggak ada foto siapa-siapa, isinya kosong), penasaran? Baca ff ini sampe tuntas dong XDD!**

**snowlily : Enak banget kalo nilai ulanganku bagus, tapi lulus kok. Don't Worry! Selama masih liburan, pasti bisa update terus! (moga-moga)**

**Yak! Berhubungan yg nge-review dikit, kita lanjut nyooook!**

* * *

Ulrika : "Raze, sedang apa kau? Ayo kita pulang!"

Raze : "Iya! *sambil ambil berlian*"

Chloe : "Kayaknya kita berkemah di sini aja deh,"

Et : "Kenapa?"

Chloe : "Hari sudah malam, ditambah masih banyak bahan yang dibutuhkan,"

Ulrika : "Ide yang bagus, oh iya, Vayne-sensei, maaf ya melibatkan anda dengan semua tadi, *sambil membungkukkan badan*"

Vayne : "Ah, tidak apa, aku juga pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya,"

Et : "Okay! Sudah diputuskan, kita akan berkemah di sini!"

Chloe : "Siapa yang masak?"

Raze : "Aku bisa,"

Ulrika : "Aku punya bahan masakannya,"

Raze : "Yay, kita masak sama-sama yuk!"

Ulrika : "Boleh~,"

Et : "*sweatdrooped* I-itu beneran Raze yang masih kecil?"

Chloe : "Beda banget sama yang sekarang,"

* * *

Di malam hari, mereka berempat sedang makan malam. Setelah makan mereka tidur, hanya Raze yang terbangun karena ia membuat kalung berlian untuk Ulrika. Tiba-tiba...

Uryu : "Uh,"

Raze : "Kukira siapa, nggak bisa tidur?"

Uryu : "*ngangguk*"

Raze : "Ya sudah, temani aku untuk membuat kalung ini saja,"

Uryu : "Uh!"

* * *

Hari ketiga, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari bahan dan kembali ke Al-Revis Academy. Dalam beberapa menit, mereka sampai ke Living Water Forest (Yuuki : "What the! Cepet amat,"). Mereka mencari bahan tambahan untuk ramuan tersebut.

Et : "Wow, tak terasa kita sudah ada di Living Water Forest,"

Chloe : "Yapz," (Yuuki : "Sejak kapan Chloe pake bahasa alay =="? ")

Dari celana Raze, terlihat seberkas cahaya.

CLING!

Ulrika : "Ng, Raze, kenapa celanamu bersinar?"

Raze : "Eh, ng, karena... dicuci tiap hari?"

Ulrika : "Oh, ya sudah,"

Raze : "*sigh*"

Di sisi lain, ada 5 siluet biru, 3 siluet berbentuk seperti puding berwarna biru, 1 siluet seperti perempuan menunggangi 1 siluet puding tersebut, dan yang 1 siluet berwarna biru seperti laki-laki. Tampaknya siluet itu sedang bernyanyi.

Chloe : "SSTT! Ada yg sedang bernyanyi!"

Et : "Kayaknya, aku kenal suaranya deh,"

Ulrika : "Ayo kita periksa!"

Ternyata, itu adalah Puniyo, Enna, Puni Taro, Puni Jiro, dan Puni Kichi yang sedang benyanyi lagu Alice Human Sacrifice (Reader : "WOY, itu lagunya vocaloid!")

Puni Taro :

"Ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni.

ironna mono o kirisutete, makka na michi o shiite itta.

sonna ARISU wa, mori no oku.

tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete.

mori ni dekita michi igai ni, kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi."

Puni Jiro :

"Nibanme ARISU wa otonashiku uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni.

ironna oto o afuresasete, kurutta sekai o umidashita.

sonna ARISU wa, bara no hana.

ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete.

makka na hana o ichirin sakase minna ni mederare karete yuku."

Puni Kichi :

"Sanbanme ARISU wa osanai ko. kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni.

ironna hito o madowasete, okashi na kuni o tsukuriageta.

sonna ARISU wa, kuni no joou.

ibitsu na yume ni toritsukarete.

kuchiyuku karada ni obienagara, kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru."

Puniyo & Enna :

"Mori no komichi o tadottari bara no ki no shita de ochakai

o-shiro kara no shoutaijou wa HAATO no TORANPU

yonbanme ARISU wa futago no ko. koukishin kara fushigi no kuni.

ironna tobira o kugurinukete, tsuisakki yatte kita bakari.

ki no tsuyoi ane to, kashikoi otouto.

ichiban ARISU ni chikatta kedo,

futari no yume wa, samenai mama. fushigi no kuni o samayotta."

Et : "Enna! Puniyo!"

Enna : "Loh, kok bisa ada di sini?"

Chloe : "Kebetulan kami ingin menuju ke Al-Revis,"

Ulrika : "Tadi Puniyo nyanyi? Suaranya bagus amat~"

Puniyo : "Puni, puni puni?"

Puni Jiro : "Kata Puniyo, apa kalian sudah menemukan bahan-bahannya?"

Chloe : "Beberapa item lagi,"

Tiba-tiba muncul bayangan hitam,

SYUT!

Raze : "HANTU!"

Ulrika : "APA!"

SYUT! (lagi)

Chloe : "World Of Book!"

HIT! (Yuuki : "Bukan obat nyamuk loh ==" ")

Ulrika : "Gimana Chloe?"

Chloe : "Monster ini bernama Shadow Knight!"

Et : "Shadow? Bukannya Shadow itu yang matanya kuning ya?"

Enna : "Bukan, Shadow itu yang bisa berubah bentuk,"

* * *

Yuuki : "WOY! INI FANDOM MANA KHEMIA, BUKAN FANDOM PERSONA!"

All : "Oh~ (bulet)"

Chloe : "Author sendiri lagi demen (suka) yang namanya Persona 4 kan?"

Yuuki : "Ya, itu sih... OI! Mau dilanjutin nggak sih?"

All : "Iya mba'e~"

Yuuki : "Ya udah deh, kita lanjutin aja ceritanya, *sambil ngelap sweatdroop pake saputangan*"

* * *

Ulrika : "Semua, siap-siap di posisi!"

Enna : "Voltage Shot!"

Chloe : "Great Demon Lord Summoning!"

Puniyo : "Puni Puni! (Puni Puni Drop!)"

Et : "Et Circle Rondo!"

Ulrika : "Intent To Destroy!"

PLAK!

DUAGH!

CIAT!

Akhirnya, monster itu telah kalah oleh mereka berlima,

Ulrika : "Aduh, capeknya,"

Et : "Udah melawan naga, sekarang ini lagi,"

Chloe : "Tapi sayang, tidak ada item dari monster itu,"

Enna : "Apa boleh buat, daripada itu, sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu,"

Chloe, Et & Ulrika : "Setuju!"

Puniyo : "Puni!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Yuuki : "Akhirnya chapter 6 jadi juga, berhubungan libur panjang tapi gak punya napsu untuk nulis fanfic, tetep semangat dan kebetulan saya emang lagi demen ama Vocaloid dan Persona dan maaf kalo di sini nggak ada humornya,"

Ulrika : "Author, author!"

Yuuki : "Kenapa loe? Dikejar setan?"

Ulrika : "Boleh bilang soal "itu" nggak?"

Et : ""Itu?""

Yuuki : "Boleh~"

Ulrika : "Ehm, pemberitempean *plak!* pemberitahuan bagi yang sudah tahu dan yang tahu tentang Persona bahwa, Persona 4 bakal diliris jadi anime bernama "Persona 4: The Animation" dan bakal keluar pada bulan Oktober,"

All : "WHAT!"

Readers : "Yang bener!"

Ulrika : "Nggak tahu, saya kan baca di kertas yang dikasih sama author gebleg!"

All : "*jatuh dari lantai 6*"

Yuuki : "Enak aja manggil gue gebleg! Holy Saber!"

Ulrika : "GYAAA! *mental sampai ke arab* *cling...*"

Yuuki : "Ya, ini bukan pemberitahuan umum sebenernya, tapi kalo nggak percaya cari di Google, soalnya di sini pasti ada yang suka Persona selain Mana Khemia, yak sampai di sini dulu, dan untuk para readers, annoymous (maaf kalo salah ejaan) aa dan teteh author, mind to RnR please?"


	7. The Secret Of Ulrika and Earthquake?

**Halo readers dan author terhormat~**

**Akhirnya chapter 7 juga, sudah lama update nih.**

**Sekarang Yuuki udah kelas 3. Semua tetep semangat ya~. Biar semangat, baca fanfict ini (promosi melulu nih author ==")**

**Ya, sebelum kita mulai, kita bales review para readers yuk~**

**snowlily : Suka vocaloid ya, sama dong~, tapi aku nggak tau tentang 7 sins, kalo imitation black sih tau soalnya sering dengerin lagu bareng author Kagami.**

**shebyebhychan mls login : Kependekan ya? Iya nih, ide pada macet di jalan (emangnya jalan tol). Wuih, suka persona juga ya, kita sama dong, kan Ulrika itu cantik tapi gobloknya keterlaluan 'dihajar fans Ulrika'. Jujur namamu lucu, lagi males log in ya?**

**Yuk, kita lanjut aja yuk ceritanya~**

* * *

Enna : "Apa boleh buat, daripada itu, sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu,"

Chloe, Et & Ulrika : "Setuju!"

Puniyo : "Puni!"

Enna : "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa orang ini? *nunjuk Vayne*"

Chloe : "Dia dulu murid di Al-Revis Academy dan Alchemist terkenal di kampus kita, namanya Vayne Aurelius,"

Enna : "Wah, Vayne Aurelius! *masang mata berkaca-kaca*"

Puniyo : "Puni? Puni puni?"

Puni Jiro : "Kata Puniyo, loh? Emang Enna tahu Vayne Aurelius?"

Enna : "Ada rumor katanya dulu selain bisa alchemy, dia juga tahu tentang senjata dan alat-alat mekanik lainnya. Kupikir hanya rumor, ternyata di perpustakaan ada,"

Ulrika : "_Gila! Aku nggak tahu apa-apa tentang Vayne-sensei, tapi aku juga nggak nyangka bahwa Chloe yang suka ngutuk orang dan Enna yang tergila-gila dengan hal yang mekanis tahu tentang Vayne-sensei. Ini aku yang gila atau dunia ini yang gila? _*sambil sweatdrooped*"

Et : "Hei, kapan kita makan siang? Aku udah laper nih,"

Enna : "Iya iya, sabar sedikit dong,"

Akhirnya mereka makan siang bersama, (Yuuki : "Jujur, lagi males ngetik mereka makan apa, maaf ya readers,"). Tiba-tiba tercium bau sedap.

Et : "*sniff sniff* Ada bau enak nih?"

Ulrika : "*sniff sniff* Iya, kayaknya enak,"

Chloe : "Asalnya dari sini,"

Dan ternyata itu adalah...

* * *

All : "Author!"

Yuuki : "HAH! Pada ngapain semuanya ke sini? Gangguin aja, lagi masak tau!"

Ulrika : "Hah? Author bisa masak?"

Yuuki : "Ya bisalah, kalo nggak bisa ngapain juga masak,"

Chloe : "Wuih, masak telur dadar nih,"

Et : "ENAK!"

Yuuki : "Woy, jangan dimakan, belum sarapan tau!"

Enna : "Kok bisa enak begini? Emang masukin apa aja?"

Yuuki : "Ah, paling cuma masukin kecap, saus tomat, saus sambal, garam, lada hitam, lada putih, gula sama vetsin *masang wajah ceria*,"

All : "*sweatdrooped* _Cuma?_"

Yuuki : "Tapi kata Okaasan (ibu) enak tau!"

All : "*speechless*"

Yuuki : "Ngapain pada di sini, balik ke tempat sana!"

All : "SIAP!"

Yuuki : "Ya udah, kita lanjutin aja yuk~ *sambil makan telur dadar*"

* * *

Mereka menikmati makan siang mereka, tapi tiba-tiba saja terjadi gempa!

DRRTTT (Yuuki : "Maaf ya, author nggak tahu kalo gempa suaranya kayak gimana,")

Raze : "AH!"

Ulrika : "Hup! *megang badan Raze* Nggak apa-apa?"

Raze : "Iya, *sambil ngangguk*"

Et : "Barusan tadi gempa ya?"

Chloe : "Iya, tapi kenapa gempanya sebesar ini ya?"

Enna : "Tapi..."

Puniyo : "Puni?"

Puni Jiro : "Kata Puniyo, kenapa?"

Enna : "Kayaknya gempa barusan bukan gejala, melainkan buatan,"

Et : "Benarkah?"

Vayne : "Sebenarnya, yang dikatakan Enna benar,"

All kecuali Enna : "HAH!"

Vayne : "Aku pernah tinggal di sini beberapa tahun, memang di sini kadang ada gempa, tapi tidak sebesar ini, kemungkinan ini perbuatan manusia atau Mana,"

Et : "Mungkin Mana yang mengendalikan bumi dan tanah,"

Puni Taro : "Maaf kalo menggangu, tapi..."

Puni Kichi : "Pada saat kami disini kami memang pernah diserang banyak Mana, tapi..."

Puni Jiro : "Kami hanya diserang oleh Mana angin dan Mana salju, tidak ada Mana bumi dan tanah,"

TIME STOP

* * *

Yuuki : "Untuk para readers, jujur aku udah lama nggak main Mana Khemia jadi lupa lagi. Maaf ya NIS America dan GUST, *membungkuk 80 derajat*"

TIME RETURN

* * *

Et : "EH! Benarkah itu!"

Enna : "Iya,"

Ulrika : "..."

Chloe : "Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?"

Ulrika : "Eh, nggak, cuma..."

Chloe : "Ng?"

Ulrika : "*bisik-bisik ke Chloe*"

Chloe : "HAH! YANG BENER!"

Ulrika : "SSTT! Jangan keras-keras!"

Chloe : "Emang kamu dengar dengan jelas?"

Ulrika : "Sebenarnya aku ngeliat langsung, dia gelisah banget, (Yuuki : "Yang masih kelihatan bingung, baca di Chapter 1 ya~, author lagi males ngetik, *dihajar warga sekampung*")"

Chloe : "Kenapa kamu nggak jujur aja sama dia? Kamu sendiri juga suka dia kan?"

Ulrika : "Tapi..."

Chloe : "Tapi kenapa?"

Ulrika : " Kalau ngeliat Raze yang masih kecil, rasanya aku belum siap,"

Chloe : "Kalian benar-benar cocok ya?"

Ulrika : "Eh?"

Chloe : "Ah nggak, lupakan yang tadi aku katakan barusan,"

Ulrika : "Selain itu... sebenarnya Chloe..."

Chloe : "Ada apa lagi?"

Ulrika : "*bisik-bisik ke Chloe*"

Chloe : "HAH? KENAPA NGGAK BILANG DARI TADI!"

Et : "Kenapa sih? Daritadi teriak-teriak melulu?"

Chloe : "Dia tahu penyebab gempa ini,"

Enna : "Benarkah itu?"

Ulrika : "Iya, aku sudah tahu siapa yang menyebabkan gempa ini,"

Enna : "Kalau begitu, siapa yang menyebabkannya?"

Ulrika : "Mungkin "mereka" yang melakukannya,"

Et : "Mereka?"

Ulrika : "Sudahlah, ikuti aku saja,"

Akhirnya mereka semua mengikuti Ulrika.

Ulrika : "Mereka lah, yang menyebabkan gempa itu, *nunjuk 2 makhluk (Yuuki : "Bukan setan loh ==",")*"

All : "HAH! MEREKA KAN..."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Yuuki : "Akhirnya selesai juga, maaf ya kalo fanfict-nya pendek, soalnya ide suka macet, kelas 3 banyak tugas, dan kesibukan lainnya,"

Ulrika : "Emang sibuk apaan? Biasanya juga santai,"

Yuuki : "Walaupun santai, tapi banyak tugas tau!"

Chloe : "Ngomong-ngomong soal sibuk, author nggak bisa bikin fanfict dan hiatus dong?"

Yuuki : "Siapa bilang?"

Ulrika : "Loh? Tapi tadi katanya banyak tugas,"

Yuuki : "Iya, sebenernya kita (YuMi Project) mau aktif sama hiatus, jadilah semi-hiatus~"

Chloe : "Yah, kirain hiatus,"

Yuuki : "Ya udah, para readers, annoymous, aa dan teteh author, Yuuki mau mengucapkan, selamat berpuasa yang melaksanakannya, dan tentu saja, review please, until next time, we'll meet again,"


	8. The Mysterious Ghost and The Last Item

**Hai semua~, maaf ya lagi jarang update karena puasa nggak ada mood, ide macet, udah kelas 3 harus rajin belajar, mudik dan lain-lainnya. Ok, kita bales review dari author dan reader terhormat yuk~**

**snowlily : ngegantung ya? Maklum lah ide pada kosong semua dan makasih jika saya membuat anda penasaran (itu pujian ya?)**

**Shebyebhychan : lupa password? Ada cara gampang biar inget, kalo mau password-nya itu dari nama game yang disukai biar nggak lupa (kok jadi ngomongin ginian sih?)**

**Togane Shiro : Shiro suka Vayne ya? Sama dong~ (tapi nggak terlalu) ok deh~ aku lanjutin**

**Saya, Yuuki Seikatsu dari YuMi Project mengucapkan, minal aidin wal faizin! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin!**

**Kita lanjut ke jalan cerita yuk~**

* * *

Et : "Pe-pe-Pepperoni!"

Chloe : "Gotou!"

Pepperoni : "Nona muda~ akyu kangen ama nona~,'tiba-tiba author muntah di kantong kresek'"

Ulrika : "JANGAN PELUK AKU!"

Pepperoni : "*hiks* Kenapa nona jadi begitu?"

Enna : "Tapi kenapa kalian ada di sini, bukankah kalian harusnya di Windy Field?"

Gotou : "Begini, sebenarnya kami sudah berkeliling di Windy Field untuk mencari bahan itu tapi nggak ketemu-ketemu,"

Pepperoni : "Akhirnya kami menuju ke sini untuk mencari bahannya tiba-tiba ada siluet aneh,"

Chloe : "Siluet aneh?"

Pepperoni : "Iya, rambutnya panjang, kulitnya putih dan tembus pandang,"

Gotou : "Karena dia takut akhirnya dia terus memukul-mukul palunya sampai terjadinya gempa,"

Enna : "Tapi Ulrika, kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau Pepperoni yang menyebabkan gempa itu?"

Ulrika : "Yang bisa bikin gempa kayak gitu kan Pepperoni, masa kalian lupa?"

Et : "Oh iya ya,"

Vayne : "Ah, boleh saya menanyakan sesuatu?"

Gotou : "Siapa orang ini?"

Ulrika : "Alchemist terkenal yang bernama Vayne Aurelius,"

Vayne : "Apa hantu itu membawa sesuatu seperti boneka?"

Pepperoni : "Sepertinya, iya,"

Vayne : "Hmm,"

Puniyo : "Puni, puni?"

Puni Jiro : "Kata Puniyo, bagaimana kalo kita ke tempat Lily, Yun, dan Whim berada?"

Chloe : "Kalau tidak salah mereka pergi ke Broken Plank Bridge,"

Enna : "Ayo kita pergi ke sana,"

Pepperoni : "Tapi... sebelum itu...,"

Ulrika : "Kenapa?"

Pepperoni : "Ada ha-ha-ha-ha...,"

Chloe : "Handuk?"

Enna : "Hansip?"

Et : "Hanamura?" (Yuuki : "WOY! Kenapa ngomongin P4 lagi!")

Pepperoni : "HANTU!"

SYUUT

Ulrika : "Canon Ball!"

Chloe : "World Of Book!"

Et : "Swallow Chakram!"

Enna : "Knuckle Shot!"

Puniyo : "Puni Puni! (Puni Puni Drop!)"

Gotou : "Fate Steal!"

MISS!

Chloe : "Sial! Meleset!"

Vayne : "STOP! *teriak pake toa dari masjid sebelah 'author di Analyze Vayne'*"

Ulrika : "Kenapa Vayne-sensei?"

Vayne : "Mungkin aku kenal dengan hantu itu?"

Akhirnya Vayne berjalan menuju ke depan hantu itu.

Vayne : "Pamela,"

? : "Vayne?"

Vayne : "Pamela!"

? : "VAYNE! *meluk Vayne kayak drama India 'author dicakar'*"

Chloe : "Vayne-sensei kenal sama hantu ini?"

Vayne : "Iya, dia teman sekaligus rekan kerja di workshop-ku dulu, namanya Pamela,"

Pamela : "Halo, namaku Pamela Ibis dan ini boneka milikku,"

Gotou : "Walaupun kau hantu, tapi tetap manis dan cantik ya,"

Pamela : "Terima kasih, kau juga boneka yang lucu dan imut~,"

Gotou : "Terima kasih kembali, nona manis,"

Ulrika : "Hush, udah ah, kita ke tempat Lily aja,"

* * *

Di Broken Plank Bridge, Lily, Yun dan Whim sedang di dalam gua. Mereka kedinginan, saking kedinginannya mereka nempel terus ke Yun (Yuuki : "Enak amat sih kamu, Yun,"). Kebanyakan di sana jenis monster-nya Puni, jadi nggak heran kalau Lily enggak lari, malah ngejar-ngejar segerombolan Puni itu (Yuuki : "Dasar Puni lovers ==",").

Puni : "Punipuni! Punini! (Serem! Ayo kita lari!)"

Lily : "Tunggu, aku pengen megang kalian semua!"

Yun : "*sweatdrooped*"

Whim : "Aduh, kebiasaan nonaku kambuh lagi,"

Yun : "Emangnya penyakit, bisa kambuh lagi kambuh lagi,"

Whim : "Nona orangnya keras kepala dan cerewet, tapi begitu lihat Raze atau Puni, udah berubah 180 derajat,"

Yun : "Kayak author dong?"

Whim : "Mungkin,"

Yun : "Eh, kamu nggak sadar ya?"

Whim : "Sadar apa?"

Yun : "Kalau kita ditinggalin,"

Whim : "HAH! Sejak kapan!"

Yun : "Sejak ngomongin nona,"

Whim : "Kenapa nggak bilang!"

Yun : "Kamu aja nggak nanya,"

Whim : "Tunggu nona!"

* * *

Di luar gua, Ulrika dan teman-teman beserta Vayne dan Pamela, sedang berjalan untuk mencari bahan berikutnya, yaitu... loh kenapa saya jadi lupa ya? (Reader : "*gubraked* Dasar author pikun,") bohong deh, yaitu {Clean Water} (Yuuki : "Sebenarnya saya lupa kalo Clean Water itu darimana, jadi saya asal aja deh,").

Ulrika : "Hei Chloe, apa benar di sini ada {Clean Water}?"

Chloe : "Bener kok, kita hanya butuh dua atau tiga botol saja,"

Puniyo : "?"

Puni Kichi : "Puniyo, kamu kenapa?"

Puniyo : "Punipuni, puni!"

Puni Kichi : "HAH! Yang bener!"

Et : "Eh, apa kata Puniyo?"

Puni Jiro : "Kata Puniyo, ada segerombolan Puni yang dikejar-kejar orang!"

Enna : "Dikejar sama siapa?"

Puniyo : "Punipuni, Puninini!"

Puni Jiro : "Katanya, perempuan berbaju hitam,"

Chloe : "Mungkin itu Lily,"

Ulrika : "Ayo kita ke sana!"

**To Be Continued (Until Next Time)**

* * *

Yuuki : "Hah, berhubungan fic ini pendek, kita ke bonus dialog yuk~"

* * *

**Bonus Dialog**

Di Windy Field, sebelum Gotou dan Pepperoni pergi ke Living Water Forest

Pepperoni : "Oi Gotou, aku punya lawakan,"

Gotou : "Lawakan apa tuh?"

Pepperoni : "Mengapa orang selalu pusing setelah minum beer?"

Gotou : "Nggak tahu,"

Pepperoni : "Lihat aja singkatannya, B = Begin, E = Enjoy, E = Ending, R = Regret,"

Gotou : "==","

* * *

Yuuki : "Huff, akhirnya selesai juga, maaf semua kalau telat update,"

Lily : "Woy! Gue kok munculnya bentar amat!"

Yuuki : "Sabar dikitlah, liburan tuh bentar lagi selesai,"

Ulrika : "Loe dapet lawakan dari mana tuh?"

Yuuki : "Dari sms orang lain,"

Et : "Oi, author gebleg! Gue nemu foto punya lu!"

Yuuki : "WHAT! JANGAN DILIAT!"

Lily : "Mana? Mana?"

Chloe : "Cakep bener, pacar author ya?"

Yuuki : "BUKAN! Itu pembatas buku gue tau!"

Ulrika : "Ada namanya... tulisannya So..."

Yuuki : "Eternal Kick!"

Lily, Ulrika, Chloe & Et : "JADI CEWEK DAN AUTHOR GALAK BENER! *mental sampai ke Planet Neptunus*"

Yuuki : "Akhirnya pembatas buku gue balik juga, aa dan teteh author dan readers, saya mengucapkan minal aidin wal fa izin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin, maaf kalau Yuuki punya salah, tapi boleh kan saya minta review-nya?"


	9. The Mysterious Woman and The Found Item

**Halo lagi semua~, update lagi nih tapi kayaknya bakal susah update. Ok, sekarang waktunya balas review**

**snowlily : nggak tau mau ngomong apa? Mirip amat kayak aku, kalau mau review nggak tau harus ngetik kayak gimana *curhat mode : on***

**Togane Shiro : kan Lily lebih milih Raze daripada Yun, Yun buat Whim aja 'dibekuin Whim', mau Anna muncul? Gimana ya? Kurang tau juga sih mau dimunculin atau nggak, tapi kalau Shiro-san minta si Anna muncul, ya boleh juga sih, It's up to you! ^^7**

**Disclaimer : Mana Khemia 2 : Fall Of Alchemy dan Mana Khemia : Alchemists Of Al-Revis/Student Alliance itu punya NIS dan GUST, kalo punya Yuuki, pasti si Ulrika udah dinikahin sama Raze 'dihajar' dan nikahin Whim sama Yun 'dilempar pisau'.**

**Kita langsung ke story-line yuk, gan!**

* * *

Ulrika dkk mengikuti bayangan hitam itu, dan ternyata banyangan hitam itu benar-benar Lily saudara-saudara! *host : mode on*. Dia terlihat seperti memeluk (baca : mencekik) Puni itu dengan sekuat tenaga mirip tenaganya author (Yuuki) (Yuuki : "Kurang ajar amat ngejek saya!").

Ulrika : "Itu dia!"

Enna : "Ngapain tuh anak?"

Et : "Peluk-peluk Puni dengan gaje-nya, *sweatdrooped*"

Chloe : "Sumpah, itu orang Lily atau orang gila?"

Lily : "Enak aja manggil aku orang gila! *sambil meluk Puni*"

Gotou : "Tumben denger omongan orang, biasanya aja cuek,"

Pepperoni : "Mana Whim dan Yun?"

Lily : "Nggak tau, ilang kali,"

Whim : "NONA!"

Puniyo : "PUNI!"

Puni Kichi : "Itu mereka!"

Enna : "Wuih, kayak pasangan sejati aja tuh mereka,"

Et : "Kamu iri ya?"

Enna : "Nggak tau! Kamu aja yang iri, iya kan?"

Et : "_Sial! Kok kamu tau sih?_"

Yun : "Gila! Larinya Lily cepet amat sih!"

Whim : "Kalau ikut lomba marathon, pasti Nona Lily menang, *sigh*"

Chloe : "Jangankan lomba marathon, kalau dia ngelawan orang yang pakai sepeda tuh pasti menang berturut-turut,"

Enna : "Apalagi orang yang dilawan dia pake roket, pasti menangnya menang total,"

Ulrika : "Udah-udah, kembali ke laptop! Eh bukan, kembali ke tujuan kita, kita butuh {Clean Water}, kalian bertiga liat nggak?"

Whim & Yun : "Nggak!"

Et : "Cie~ akrab nih~"

Ulrika : "Udah udah, ntar menuhin waktu loh,"

Raze : "ITU! ITU!"

Enna : "Kenapa si Raze?"

Et : "Kebelet pipis ya?"

Raze : "Bukan, itu! *nunjuk genangan air*"

Lily : "Kenapa sama genangan air?"

Raze : "Kakek pernah bilang, kalau genangan air harusnya kotor, tapi yang itu kok bersih?"

Chloe : "Dia benar, sebaiknya kita cek dulu,"

Vayne : "..."

Ulrika : "Vayne-sensei, anda kenapa?"

Vayne : "Nggak kenapa-kenapa, _perasaan ada yang ngikutin kita, mungkin hanya perasaan saja,"_

* * *

Mereka pun menuju genangan air itu, tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang daritadi mengikuti mereka, entah itu setan, entah itu hantu (Reader : "ITU SAMA AJA GOBLOG!"). Pada saat mereka sampai di genangan air itu, ternyata benar, air itu sangat jernih, bersih, murni, dan bening sebening hati saya 'author dilempar pisau'.

Ulrika : "Benar, airnya bening, ini pasti {Clean Water},"

Et : "CIHUY! Kita dapet semua bahan!"

Enna : "Dapet kata "cihuy" dari mana?"

Et : "Dari author,"

Di studio nan jauh di mata (Reader : "Lebay mode on nih,")

Yuuki : "HUACIHM!"

Kagami : "Kenapa lu?"

Yuuki : "Kayaknya ada makhluk jelek yang ngomongin gue deh,"

Kembali ke Ulrika dkk,

Ulrika : "*masang wajah jelek*"

Chloe : "Kenapa? Kok jadi jelek begitu?"

Ulrika : "Perasaan ada yang ngejelek-jelekin dari belakang deh,"

Pepperoni : "Yuk, kita balik ke Al-Revis,"

Gotou : "Kita balik dan bikin ramuannya,"

Tiba-tiba saja, muncul perempuan berambut biru dan bermata biru dengan pedang katakana.

? : "Berani-beraninya kalian!"

Et : "Eh? Eh? Siapa kau?"

Chloe : "Ada urusan dengan kami?"

? : "Ya, kau telah menculik seseorang!"

Enna : "Menculik? Kami tidak menculik siapa-siapa?"

? : "Bohong! Aku liat sendiri!"

Puni : "Puni, Punipuni!"

Puni Jiro : "Katanya, kami benar tidak menculik siapa-siapa!"

? : "Tak dapat dipercaya! Akan kuhajar kalian!"

Mulailah pertarungan Ulrika dkk, dan wanita misterius itu.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N : Pendek lagi, pendek lagi, lama-lama jadi bosan nih, ya udah deh, daripada bosenin para readers, saya kasih bonus dialog lagi deh~

Bonus Dialog #1 : Lily Has A Conversation With Whim

Lily : "Kayaknya Raze udah fall in love sama Country Bumpkin,"

Whim : "Tapi perasaannya masih tertutup,"

Lily : "Berarti masih punya kesempatan buat nembak Raze!"

Whim : "Jangan nembak Raze, nonaku!"

Lily : "Loh, emang kenapa?"

Whim : "Nanti Raze mati!"

Lily : "*jatuh-ala-anime-jadul*"

Bonus Dialog #2 : That Doll

Chloe : "*bawa boneka*"

Ulrika : "Lucunya, boneka ini mau diapain?"

Chloe : "Mau aku pake,"

Ulrika : "Dipakai buat apa?"

Chloe : "Pinjem paku gede dan palu dong,"

Ulrika : "*ngasih paku dan palu* buat apa?"

Chloe : "*nusuk boneka pake paku dan palu* Mati! Mati!"

Ulrika : "_Oh iya, seimut apapun boneka itu, pasti dia pakai buat ngutuk orang terus, _*sweatdrooped*"

* * *

Yuuki : "Huah! Akhirnya update juga, capek aku,"

Enna : "Kok update-nya lama banget,"

Yuuki : "Sibuk belajar cuy, belajar,"

Chloe : "Belajar atau nonton melulu?"

Yuuki : "Dua-duanya sih,"

Ulrika : "Nonton apa?"

Et : "Pasti Persona 4?"

Yuuki : "Iya! Anda benar!"

Lily : "Eh, udah keluar!"

Ulrika : "Kapan keluarnya? Barusan?"

Yuuki : "Bulan Oktober kok,"

Et : "Udah kelewat dong,"

Yuuki : "Udah udah, nih, *ngasih setumpuk kertas*"

Lily : "Apaan nih?"

Yuuki : "Naskah buat kalian, udah ya, mau belajar buat ujian dulu,"

Lily : "WOI, WOI! TERUS GIMANA BUAT MINTA REVIEW-NYA!"

Yuuki : "Kalian yang ngurus juga, dadah! *ngacir*"

Ulrika : "Capek deh, dasar author tak bertanggung jawab,"

Et : "Akang dan teteh readers atau authors,"

Enna : "Silahkan review ya~"


	10. Let's Mix It Up!

Hai~, ketemu lagi nih. Udah lama ane tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Setelah melewati ujian berat, dari UN sampai ujian masuk SMA serta UTS dan UAS, saya kembali dari keterpurukan *nangis bahagia*.

Kemungkinan ini chapter terakhir, tapi jangan khawatir. Karena mungkin saya bikin fic baru. Itu juga berarti, banyak chara yang disiksa, MUAHAHAHAHAHA! 'dikeroyok masa'.

Btw, kita balas review-nya yuk~

**shebyebhychan **: tebak aja terus, nanti juga ketauan :P (balasan macam apa ini!?) bentar ya, dijamin yg ini kocak walaupun isinya agak garing, soalnya aku lagi bingung bagian humornya

**penggemar** : nih udah update, dijamin seru~

**razekun **: perasaan udah ada deh di chapter sebelumnya deh

**LinRef358** : bilang cantiknya nggak usah maksa, nggak dibilang cantik juga nggak apa-apa paling kamu ntar dikutuk sama saya (what the!?)

**Renkachan** : KEBAKARAN! *langsung siram api semangat-nya* (gajenya saya sebagai author) ini mau update kok

**MasterArkain **: sabarlah sedikit, ini mau update

**RavenAlche** : maaf ya pendek, soalnya ide mepet dan banyak kerjaan, soalnya aku udah sma

**Guest **: mau baca chapter 10? Ok! dan saya kasih tau, ane cewek loh, tapi kadang disangka laki-laki soalnya dulu pas tk sering main ama cowok #curhatmodeon #plakked

Yuk, kita langsung ke ceritanya~

Disclaimer : Mana Khemia 2 : Fall Of Alchemy dan Mana Khemia : Alchemists Of Al-Revis/Student Alliance itu punya NIS dan GUST, bukan punya teman saya 'di-AOA'

Dan seperti fic bikinan saya yang lain, saya akan memasukkan teman curhat saya. Tenang, dia udah setuju kok. Namanya Miyuki.

* * *

**Mana Khemia 2 : Fall Of Alchemy © NIS & GUST**

**Soul Phrase I © "Yuuki" YuMi Project**

Pertarungan antara Ulrika C.S dan wanita itu pun dimulai

Et : "Dancing Shadow!"

? : "Ups! *menghindar*"

Ulrika : "Intent To Destroy!"

Chloe : "Hellburn Gate!"

Yun : "Exploding Dragon Shot!"

Lily : "Frozen Cannon!"

DUAR! JGEER!

Dan muncul asap mirip Persona 4 yang lagi All-Out-Attack (Reader : "FANDOM-NYA OI!FANDOMNYA!")

Enna : "Berhasil?"

.

.

.

Puniyo : "PUNI!"

? : "Kalian jago juga ya,"

Et : "Nggak mungkin!"

Ulrika : "Dia selamat!?"

? : "Kalian akan mati *ngeluarin katana*,"

Vayne : "STOP! *lempar author Yuuki ke wanita misterius*"

? : "*ditindih*"

Yuuki : "Kenapa gue yang dilempar!?"

Vayne : "Sori, soalnya nggak ada batu,"

Yuuki : "Tapi nggak usah lempar gue juga kali! Udah deh, kita lanjut lagi,"

.

.

Vayne : "Kamu selalu saja salah paham, Anna,"

Chloe : "Vayne-sensei tahu wanita ini?"

Vayne : "Dia teman sekaligus adik kelasku dulu,"

Anna : "Jadi, Vayne tidak diculik?"

Vayne : "Tidak,"

.

.

.

Anna : "HUAH! Maafkan saya!"

All : "*diam*"

Anna : "Mohon maaf, nama saya Anna Lemouri,"

Et : "Anna Lemouri yang udah jago belajar katana selama 5 tahun itu!"

Whim : "Nggak nyangka kita bakalan ketemu langsung sama orangnya,"

Enna : "Btw, kita langsung balik ke Al-Revis Academy aja yuk,"

All : "OK!"

Semuanya pun langsung kembali ke Al-Revis Academy.

* * *

Di pintu gerbang Al-Revis, terlihat bapak-bapak berambut merah 'ditebas Flay' sedang melihat Ulrika C.S. dari 7 km (Yuuki : "Gila! Tuh orang punya mata elang ya?")

Flay : "Hohoho, kalian datang juga rupanya,"

Vayne : "Yah, sudah lama sekali, sudah beberapa tahun aku tidak ke sini,"

Pepperoni : "Kalian saling kenal?"

Vayne : "Ya, dia teman workshop kami,"

All kecuali Anna dan Pamela : "HAH!? *jawsdrooped dan sweatdrooped*"

Flay : "Dan kalian pasti baru tahu, mereka akan mengajar di Al-Revis Academy,"

All kecuali Anna dan Pamela (lagi): "WHAT!?"

Chloe : "Jadi Vayne-san, Pamela-san, dan Anna-san bakal jadi guru kita!?"

Flay : "Ya, di mana Roxis, Nikki dan Jess?"

Vayne : "Roxis dan Nikki sedang merawat Jess, jadi jangan khawatir,"

Gotou : "Kami akan kembali ke workshop,"

Ulrika : "Semoga semuanya bisa mengajar di sini,"

Pamela : "Ya~"

Ulrika C.S. pun kembali ke workshop.

* * *

Di workshop Lily, mereka pun melihat bahan-bahan dan peralatan untuk membuat penawar obat itu.

Ulrika : "Ok semua, ayo kita cek bahannya,"

All : "Siap!"

Ulrika : "{Tercia Pollen}!"

Chloe : "Ada,"

Ulrika : "{Anger Fruit}!"

Puniyo : "Puni!"

Enna : "{Clear Water}!"

Pepperoni : "Hadir! (?!)"

Ulrika : "Raze!"

.

.

.

Whim : "HILANG!"

All : "APA!?"

KRESEK! KRESEK!

Puniyo : "Puni?"

Puni Jiro : "Suara apa itu?"

Gotou : "Jangan-jangan...,"

Pepperoni : "Jangan-jangan apa Gotou?"

Gotou : "Nggak tahu,"

All : "*gubrak!*"

Et : "JANGAN BIKIN KITA PANIK DONG!"

Enna : "Jantung kita hampir lepas!"

Gotou : "Maaf deh,"

KRESEK! KRESEK!

Chloe : "Ulrika, kamu aja deh yang cek,"

Ulrika : "Kenapa aku?"

Lily : "Udah deh, turutin aja,"

Ulrika : "*gulp*"

Ulrika pun mengecek asal suara tersebut. Suara itu berasal dari lemari. Ketika dia mulai mengecek lemari tersebut, ternyata di dalamnya ada Raze sedang bermain dengan Uryu.

Raze : "Halo kakak!"

Uryu : "Uh, uh!"

Ulrika : "Kalian kenapa di sini?"

Raze : "Kita berdua bosan, jadi kami masuk ke lemari deh,"

Ulrika : "Kalian tetap di sini, kami semua ada urusan, mengerti?"

Raze : "Iya~"

Lily : "Tuh Country Bumpkin mirip babysitter aja,"

Yun : "Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja,"

All : "Ya~"

* * *

Mereka pun memulai bikin penawar itu.

Ulrika : "Chloe, apa saja yang tertulis di buku itu?"

Chloe : "Tertulis, siapkan semua bahan yang ada di buku ini, potong {Anger Fruit} jadi 100 bagian, terus rebus {Clean Water}, campurkan dengan {Tercia Pollen} dan aduk dengan rata, setelah air telah matang masukkan {Shiny Puniball} dan buah tadi, kemudian aduk sampai matang, tunggu sampai 4 jam, tapi kalau mau lebih cepat masukkan barang yang tidak ada di dunia ini, tapi ada di dunia author, penawar telah siap dihidangkan,"

All : "*sweatdrooped*"

Et : "Panjang amat,"

Enna : "Tidak ada di dunia ini tapi ada di dunia author? Barang apa yang ada seperti itu?"

Puniyo : "PUNI!"

Enna : "Kamu tahu!"

Puniyo mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan ternyata, sebuah jaket berwarna hitam yang ada tulisan huruf kanji jepang dengan logo aneh.

Et : "Jaket apa itu?"

Enna : "Kamu nemu di mana?"

Puniyo : "Punipuni, punini,"

Enna : "Nyolong di suatu tempat? *sweatdrooped*"

Di tempat author,

Yuuki : "HUAA?!"

Miyuki : "Kenapa?"

Yuuki : "Jaket sekaligus kostum ane hilang!"

Miyuki : "Jaket doang, kan bisa beli di tempat lain,"

Yuuki : "Tapi ini jaket langka dan keluarnya CUMA di festival khusus,"

Miyuki : "Jaket apa emang?"

Yuuki : "Jaket cosplay gue,"

.

.

.

Miyuki : "WHAT! Kenapa bisa hilang!?"

Yuuki : "Nggak tahu, semoga aja nanti ketemu,"

Kembali ke workshop, mereka pun memulai bikin penawarnya.

CSSS! TRENG! CHOP! CHOP! CIAT! (Readers : "Suara macam apa ini,")

Ulrika : "Selesai!"

Chloe : "Sekarang, tinggal simpan di botol aja, "

Lily : "Nah, yang susah tuh, gimana caranya Raze pingin minum nih cairan?"

Whim : "Bikin aja makanan terus masukin cairannya,"

Enna : "Nice idea!"

Lily : "Tumben lu pinter,"

Whim : "Nggak juga ah,"

Ulrika : "Raze, kamu suka makanan apa?"

Raze : "Ng, sup krim,"

Pepperoni : "Ok, kita bikin sup krim,"

All kecuali Raze : "YEAH!"

Mereka pun membuat sup, sedang author dan temannya masih sibuk mencari jaket kesayangannya. Dua jam kemudian,

Puniyo : "PUNI!"

Et : "Akhirnya selesai juga,"

Lily : "Kok, kalau kita masak sup krim sampe 2 jam, author aja cuma butuh 1 menit,"

Chloe : "Ya iyalah, itu kan sup instant,"

Puniyo : "Puni, punipuni?"

Puni Taro : "Katanya, apa ramuan itu sudah dimasukkan?"

Ulrika : "Sudah,"

Lily : "Ayo kita mulai,"

Mereka pun pergi ke tempat di mana Raze sedang bermain dengan Uryu.

Ulrika : "Raze, kami punya makan siang untukmu,"

Raze : "Yay, makan siang?"

Pepperoni : "Siang itu bukannya nama hewan ya?"

Yun : "Itu singa!"

Whim : "Di saat krisis ini masih sempat ngelawak ya -_-","

Gotou : "Lawakannya garing seperti authornya,"

Di rumah temannya author,

Yuuki : "ACHU! Brrr, dingin,"

Miyuki : "Kenapa lu? Sakit?"

Yuuki : "Mungkin, soalnya sekeluarga lagi sakit semua,"

Pada saat tertentu, Ulrika menyiapkan sup itu di meja (Reader : "Mejanya muncul mendadak!?" Yuuki : "Udah ada di sana tahu?!"), dia tidak menyentuh sup itu.

Ulrika : "Kenapa? Nggak suka?"

Raze : "Suapin,"

All : "APA!?"

Et : "Kayaknya, Raze yang anak –anak benar-benar jauh sama yang kita liat setiap hari, *bisik-bisik*"

Enna : "Dia juga menyimpang sama prinsip dia sendiri, *bisik-bisik*"

Chloe : "Turutin aja, ntar dia nggak mau makan lagi,"

Ulrika : "Iya deh,"

Ulrika pun pasrah. Mereka melihat Ulrika dan Raze yang lagi asyik sendiri langsung merinding.

Lily : "*gigit saputangan*"

Whim : "Nonaku kayaknya jealous tingkat dewa ya? *bisik*"

Yun : "Bukan tingkat dewa lagi, tapi tingkat "The Universe" *bisik*"

Whim : "Bagusan, "The World" tahu, *bisik*"

Yun : "Nggak, "The Universe" yang bagus, *bisik*"

Enna : "Udah oi, kaliang ngomongin tingkat atau arcana sih, kayak author aja,"

Di rumah author,

Yuuki : "HASYIM!"

Miyuki : "Kenapa sih, akhir-akhir ini kamu bersin melulu?"

Yuuki : "Nggak tau nih, kayaknya ada yang ngomongin aku deh,"

Miyuki : "Nggak mungkin, kita kan habis renang,"

Yuuki : "Ane bisa bedain bersin sakit sama bersin yang lagi ngomongin ane,"

Miyuki : "*dalam hati* lu tuh manusia atau bukan sih?"

Yuuki : "Ngomongin gue ya?"

Miyuki : "Nggak kok, *dalam hati* lu kok tau isi pikiran ane sih?"

Yuuki : "Tuh kan, ngomongin gue lagi!"

Miyuki : "Iya bu, ampun! TT_TT"

Kita lanjut ke workshop, Raze pun telah menghabiskan sup krim itu.

Raze : "Terima kasih atas makanannya!"

Ulrika : "Ya,"

Tiba-tiba Raze ambruk.

Raze : "Zzzzz,"

Ulrika : "Kok dia tiba-tiba tidur?"

Chloe : "Ah!"

Gotou : "Kenapa Chloe?"

Chloe : "Di buku ini tertulis "Orang yang meminum ini akan tidur dan efeknya akan dimulai besok","

Ulrika : "Kok baru bilang!?"

Chloe : "Aku juga baru baca!"

Puniyo : "Puni, punini?"

Puni Taro : "Kata Puniyo, kita harus gimana sekarang?"

Enna : "Kita bawa aja ke kamarnya,"

Et : "Iya, daripada dia tidur di sini,"

Akhirnya mereka membawa Raze ke Dorm, tentu saja dibawa sama Yun, Gotou, dan Enna.

* * *

Besoknya, semua berada di workshop masing-masing.

Lily : "Kira-kira, berhasil nggak ya?"

Et : "Nggak tau nih,"

Yun : "Moga-moga ramuannya nggak gagal,"

Whim : "Kita harus berdoa kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa,"

Lily : "Tumben lu alim,"

Whim : "Ih, nona kejam,"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan *soundeffect misterius*. Kemudian, terdengar suara misterius #plakked.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Lily : "Siapa ya?"

? : "Tukang pos dari dunia lain, ya gue lah, Si Raze! Emang siapa lagi?"

Semua kaget, bahwa sepertinya ramuan dari Chloe sepertinya berhasil (untuk sementara 'dikutuk Chloe'). Tapi mereka menahan panik agar tidak dicurigai Raze.

Lily : "Ya udah, masuk dulu aja,"

KREK!

Raze pun masuk ke workshop itu, dan melihat semua orang sepertinya mau pasang muka kaget-kayak-habis-ada-kejadian-yang-tak-terduga-di-dunia-ini (Reader : "Kepanjangan oi!")

Raze : "Loh, kalian kenapa? Kayak habis liat setan aja, emang wajahku kenapa?"

Puniyo : "Puni, punini,"

Puni Jiro : "Katanya, barusan ada badai mendadak,"

Raze : "Badai?"

Yun : "Ceritanya panjang deh, bahkan lebih panjang lagi kalau kita yang cerita,"

Raze : "?"

Whim : "Anu, tapi tuan Raze jarang banget ketuk pintu dulu,"

Raze : "Kenapa? Emang aneh kalau aku ketuk pintu?"

Et : "Nggak kok, nggak biasanya aja kamu ngetuk,"

Raze : "Biasanya pas aku masuk, suka gak ada orang, makanya aku ketuk pintu dulu,"

Lily : "Oh, kemarin, kamu ingat sesuatu nggak?"

All kecuali Raze : "!"

Raze : "Kemarin? Emang kemarin aku kenapa?"

Whim : "Nggak kok, gak apa-apa,"

Raze : "Ya udah, aku mau keluar dulu,"

Raze pun keluar dari workshop dan pergi ke taman. Semua yang ada di workshop yang awalnya hening, tiba-tiba,

Et : "KITA BERHASIL!"

Puniyo : "Puni! Punini!"

Lily : "Lega rasanya!"

Whim : "Sebaiknya kita berterima kasih kepada Chloe,"

Yun : "Ya, kalau nggak, kita yang dikutuk,"

Mereka pun pergi ke workshop-nya Ulrika dan menemui Chloe. Di saat yang sama, Raze sedang memandang langit di taman itu. Tiba-tiba datang Uryu yang sepertinya ingin menemani Raze.

Raze : "Kau!"

Uryu : "Uh~"

Raze : "Kenapa kamu ada di sini? Harusnya kamu sama perempuan itu,"

Uryu : "Uh, uh, *dekat ke Raze*"

Raze : "Jangan dekat aku, nanti aura membunuhku akan muncul,"

Uryu : "Uh, uh~"

Raze : "Kamu, aneh, tapi sepertinya kau mengerti perasaanku,"

Uryu akhirnya menemani Raze. Raze sepertinya menyukai Uryu, mungkin karena Uryu mengerti perasaan Raze. Terdenger suara samar-samar,

Ulrika : "URYU! KAMU DI MANA!?"

Uryu : "Uh, Uryurika!"

Ulrika : "Ur...!"

Ulrika kaget, sepertinya Raze kembali seperti semua tapi yang jadi pertanyaan, kenapa dia memeluk Uryu.

Ulrika : "Kau! Ngapain pegang Uryu!? Mau membunuhnya ya?"

Raze : "Enak aja, jangan sembarangan nuduh!"

Uirika : "Terserah kamu mau bilang aku apa, asalkan balikin Uryu dulu,"

Uryu : "Uh,"

Raze : "Sebaiknya kamu kembali ke majikanmu,"

Uryu : "Uh, *pergi ke Ulrika*"

Ulrika : "Ayo Uryu,"

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Raze, tapi Ulrika tidak menyadari bahwa Uryu sedang menghadap ke Raze.

Uryu : "Bye, bye, *sambil dadah (Author : "Ane gak punya kata yang bagusnya,")*"

Raze : "*Melambaikan tangan (Reader : "Tuh ada!")*,"

Mereka akhirnya telah pergi jauh meninggalkan Raze.

Raze : "Ulrika, sebenarnya aku, menyukaimu, tapi, tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaanku,"

**OWARI (THE END)**

* * *

Raze : "*diam*"

Ulrika : "*diam*"

Whim : "Loh, kok sepi sih?"

Raze : "Authornya lagi gak ada di studio,"

Ulrika : "Dan kita udah nyari di setiap sudut studio ini,"

Whim : "Kalian cek aja di rumahnya author,"

Ulrika and Raze : "Woke!"

Di rumah author yang lumayan-gak-gede-tapi-juga-nggak-kecil, semua yang ada di rumah ini, isinya udah kayak kapal hancur.

Raze : "What the!? Ini rumah kenapa coba?"

Ulrika : "Berantakannya minta ampun,"

Raze : "Tuh, authornya, *nunjuk Yuuki*"

Ulrika : "Dia tepar, kita cek tuh author masih hidup atau nggak,"

.

.

Ulrika : "Udah mati belum?"

Raze : "*megang Yuuki pakai ujung sapu* Belum,"

Yuuki : "HUWA! *bangun dan berdiri kayak zombi*"

Raze and Ulrika : "GYAA! *kaget*"

Yuuki : "Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga, dengan ini, fic saya dinyatakan, complete!"

Raze : "Beneran nih complete!?"

Ulrika : "Ciyus?"

Yuuki : "Iya,"

Raze and Ulrika : "HORE!"

Yuuki : "Untuk sementara,"

Ulrika : "Hah?"

Raze : "Maksudnya?"

Yuuki : "Soul Phrase akan mulai dengan season II!"

Raze and Ulrika : "WHAT! TIDAK!"

Yuuki : "Ok, minna, ini adalah chapter terakhir dari fic Soul Phrase I, cerita ini akan dilanjutkan dengan Soul Phrase II, mohon bantuannya dan kalian boleh review sambil ngasih ide loh, boleh lewat PM, maaf kalau fic ini OOC, aneh, garing, dan alay kayak saya, dan satu hal lagi, ane bukan cowok loh, tapi cewek yang perilakunya hampir sama kayak cowok,"

Ulrika and Raze : "Dan seperti biasa,minna,"

All : "Review and Ja Maata!"

Special Thanks To:

**Miyuki (My Neighbour and also My Buddy)**

**Kagami Hoshina a.k.a AbracaForte (My Supporter and The Leader of YuMi Project)**

**My Classmate who give me ideas**

**And YOU! The Reviewers and The Authors who support me!**


End file.
